Knocked Up
by somerdaye
Summary: Set a week after the Final Battle. Oh, crap. The youngest Weasley finds out that she's pregnant. And she's only sixteen. DH and canon compliant. Inspired by the film Juno. Hey, fatso! ...Git. FINALLY FINISHED! SEQUEL UP!
1. introduction

**a/n; idk, i just watched the movie Juno (ace movie, btw) and it made me wanna write a pregnancy fic xP i hope you like it!**

**also, i took a couple of quotes from Juno, so if you recognise them, don't yell at me for claiming them as my own. because i'm not. okay? ok. **

**and some of them are things i actually say in life xP such as "Fuckitty fuck fuck." xD **

**rated T for LOTS of language and stuff lyke that**

**set directly after the battle in DH. like, the week after.**

**tell me if you thought anything was funny :)**

_**introduction**_

No.

No, that can't be right.

Better try another one.

DAMN IT.

That stupid little pink plus sign!

I don't trust it.

Looks more like a division sign to me.

Another one?

FUCK.

A smiley face.

Great, now I'm crying.

How am I going to break this to Harry?

I'm only sixteen!

Fuck.

Fuckitty, fuck, fuck.

Oh, right, that's what got me in this situation in the first place.

Oh, crap.

Ron.

He'll go fucking apeshit.

Hermione'll...understand?

Who am I kidding?

The most logical girl in the school, understand a knocked up teenager?

Psshhhh.

Yeah.

Right.

She's my best bet, though.

And Mum?

Oh, I can just hear her now.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! You're _pregnant_!?!?"

And then things would be thrown.

Such as knives.

...And possibly Teddy.

OH SHIT.

TEDDY.

Harry is NOT going to like having two kids at seventeen, with a girlfriend who's underage.

He was guilty enough having sex with me.

"But you're technically a minor-"

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me."

That's the LAST time I let George get me piss-drunk.

That little fucker's probably laughing his ass off right now.  
Idiot.

He'll have a jolly ole time with my situation.

"Hey fatso. How's my little rulebreaker in there, eh? It's gonna hurt like a bitch when you pop it out. Sucks to be you."

Oh, and if Fred were here, he'd be ten times worse.

"Ooh, I just know they're going to be twins like me and Georgie! You should name them Gred and Forge, in tribute to your favourite brothers! Oh, and if they go missing in the middle of the night, it's just me needing a Bludger target."

But, of course, Fred's _not_ here. Which sucks monkey nuts.

I should tell everyone at dinner tonight.

With the whole family there.

Oh, what fun we will have.

Charlie's gonna laugh, choke, and then faint once he realises I'm serious.

Ron'll strangle Harry, and then my baby won't have a father.

Hermione will slap me.

Mum will throw things.

Bill will lecture me and Fleur will gush about how wonderful it will be to have a baby in the family.

My dad will probably just sit there, blinking.

Luna will nod absently and eat her pudding.

Neville will probably end up choking and possibly dying of shock.

And George will start up on me automatically.

"Pregnant? Oh, boy, Gin. Last out of the womb, first to get one in there, is that how it works? Oh, wait, you're the only Weasley who CAN get pregnant. None of us guys have to push one out. Haha. Sucks to be you."

Yes, that's how his sentences will always end in the pregnancy situation.

And yes, it does suck to be me.

And there's Mum calling me for dinner, and the crashing as my brothers thunder down the stairs to see who can get turkey in their mouth first.

Sigh.

Time to tell them.

**a/n; sucky place to end it, i know. but i wanted her to tell them in the next chapter. did anyone like it enough to leave a nice, pretty review:)**


	2. telling them

**disclaimer; i do not own harry potter**

**a/n; here's the (finally) second chapter! enjoy! :)**

_**two; telling them**_

Well, I guess I have to tell them sooner or later.

...I would prefer later!

...Please?

No?

Damn.

Okay, uhhh...

...Damn.

--

I walked into the kitchen, and everybody looked at me. So sue me, I was late cause I'm nervous. You wanna take it to court?

Anyway.

Dinner was a loud affair, as usual, but I stayed quiet the whole time, eating twice as much than I normally do. Hey, I'm eating for two now!

Hermione was watching me suspiciously throughout dinner, which I can't really blame her for. Since when do I choose to keep my mouth shut?

_Any_way...

I guess I should tell them now. Yes, now would be a good time.

...Or tomorrow! Cause, you know, tomorrow would be-

...Still not getting out of it?

Damn.

Oh well, I tried.

I would like to leave all my prized possesions with Harry and Hermione, as I do not trust my brothers or father with anything of mine.

...And Mum can have my...globe.

Meh.

I should tell them.

But I don't want to!

Do I have to?

Yes?

Damn.

Yes, I say damn alot.

Bite me.

Time to stand up and make the announcement...

I stand up and draw in a shaky breath. Everybody turns to me with a curious look on their faces.

"Er...everyone? I kinda, sorta...it's _possible_...I'm pregnant."

That wasn't so hard.

I think they took it quite well, actually.

Only three of them fainted.

And Hermione didn't slap me as hard as I thought she would.

Fleur still gushed about the baby. Shut up before I make you, Veela-whore.

And George?

He didn't crack a single joke.

He stared at me for a fraction of a second, before walking slowly around the table and punching Harry square in the nose.

What the fuck!?

It's George's fault for getting me drunk!

ACK!

NO!

RON!

PUT _DOWN _THE FRYING PAN!

THERE'S A GOOD BROTHER!

DON'T HURT MY BABY'S FATHER!

Thank you, Charlie, for taking that thing out of Ron's hands.

"You still have to go to school, young lady." My father said, firmly.

"But then everyone will know that Harry and I-"

Open mouth. Insert foot.

Dad looks livid.

"You're bringing the baby to school. We'll decide what to do."

No, see, that wouldn't work for me.

"What do you mean!? We can keep the baby! Harry's of age! And I will be in August!"

Dad's face hardened.

"Do I look like I care?"

No.

I glared, but knew the battle had been won.

Hogwarts with a kid?!

"But what about Quidditch!?" I burst out before I could stop myself.

"You're forbidden from broomsticks." Mum said, sounding like she had a bad head cold.

WHAT!?

**a/n; sorry (kinda) about the long update wait, but now that i've started, i won't make you wait that long again!**

**i hope you guys liked it enough to leave a nice review?! :D**


	3. the train

**a/n; eep, i'm so terribly sorry for the wait! forgive me?**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :D**

**oh, and to the person who said "17 is the legal age in wizarding blah blah blah" Ginny will turn 17 in August (JKR'S WEBSITE SAYS THIS) so :P**

_**three; the train**_

The rest of the summer sucked. Badly.

I discovered morning sickness.

My stomach now has a slight bulge.

And my parents decided what we're going to do with my baby.

Fleur went to St. Mungo's before my birthday rolled around, and found out that she could not get pregnant.

So my mother had this bright idea;

We're giving MY baby to PHLEGM.

YES.

THAT'S WHAT THEY DECIDED.

I think it's safe to say I'm pissed.

Sigh.

Oh well.

Not much I can do about it.

So my family took me to the Hogwarts Express, as always, except now I was the only one getting on the train.

...So why everyone came with me is a mystery to me.

I only got a quick kiss goodbye from Harry, before my parents gave me a gigantic list of "don'ts".

_Don't ride brooms._

_Don't drink alcohol._

_Missy, if we hear one thing about bragging, you're in trouble._

And so on.

I only just got on the train.

Walking down the corridor, I noticed some people staring at me.

I guess being pregnant makes you less attractive or something, because as I passed a mirror I stared at myself and couldn't believe it was me.

My eyes had huge purple bags under them, I was paler than usual, my hair was thrown up messily in a bun, and I just plain looked TIRED.

Sigh.

Oh, joy, AND you can totally notice I gained a few pounds.

Crap.

"Ginny." A voice called my name, and I saw Luna waving at me from a compartment.

Relieved, I sat down with her.

"Hey, Luna."

"You look..."

"Like shit, I know."

"Well...yeah. How's the baby?"

At least Luna was sympathetic, unlike my stupid brothers.

Hermione had apologized for losing her temper on me.

Harry was still in shock.

So I told Luna all about the suckiness of being pregnant, and she was her usual self.

Well, duh.

Too soon we were slowing down, and I grabbed my trunk from the seat beside me.

Hey, I'm pregnant.

I shouldn't be lifting heavy objects.

That was on the Don't List.

Yes it has capitals.

Bite me.

**a/n; meh, not my greatest, but i hope you guys like it enough to leave a nice review? :D**


	4. sleep is good

**a/n; aww i love you all, thanks so much for the reviews :D**

_**four; sleep is good**_

I literally slept through the entire feast.

I fell asleep on someone's shoulder.

I have no idea who they were, but they were nice enough to let me stay there.

Once the person woke me up and I thanked them for being my feast-pillow, I strode off to the dormitories before anyone else.

I hate walking through the corridors alone. I really do. I'm always prepared for something to jump out at me and start doing complex karate moves and polka music would start playing.

Can you tell I'm still half-asleep?

Thought so.

On the third floor, my stomach clenched and I fell to my knees.

Oh God, this hurts.

What's going on?

What if it hurts the baby?

OHMIGOD WHAT IF IT -

_Rumble._

...

Okay, so it was only my hunger talking.

Shut up.

I can overreact when I want to.

MLEH.

Oh, great.

I don't know the password, and the Fat Lady's looking at me like I'm a retard.

"Err..."

"Come now, dear, you of all people should know this one." The portrait's eyes were twinkling.

Uhh...

...

Oh.

Oops.

"Weasley?" I guessed, and was allowed in.

Well, this is fun.

I get to be worshipped by a bunch of first years, they'll all know my name.

And somehow I think the seventh years will hate me once they find out my secret-that-can't-be-kept-secret-for-long-cause-I'm-gonna-get-as-fat-as-Slughorn.

Duuude.

There's an owl waiting for me?

"What d'you want?" I snapped at the bird, who ruffled it's feathers and held out a scroll for me to take.

_Ginerva Weasley_ was written in curly, perky script at the top of the page.

Oh, joy, it's from Phlegm.

How lovely.

Says here that she's decided on names for MY baby!!

ARG!

I'm going to KILL Mum for coming up with that bright idea!

Grrr...

Oh, right, the names.

Well, if it's a boy it'll be Louis, and if it's a girl it'll be Victoire.

Greeaat, French names.

God, I hope the baby looks like Harry.

That way she can't pass it off as being her real kid - that just looks more like Bill.

Curse Bill for looking so much like me.

Or maybe I look like him...

REGARDLESS.

I need sleep.

Even though I just slept for about an hour, _I don't care_.

I stormed up the staircase and collapsed on my bed.

My last thought before drifting off was how pretty Fleur would look with all her hair shaved off. Along with her eyebrows.

Yes, I'm evil.

Bow to me.

**a/n; hehe, i love Ginny so much :D**

**are any of you getting the significance of the names Fleur picked out, the timeline of events, and the fact that she's getting the baby? no? well, you will.**

**i'm gonna start doing 'review replies' at the end of each chapter, so here you are!**

_**JessFantasy16- **_**Thank ya kindly :D**

_**inktongue58- **_**Thanks so much, and don't worry, I understand what you mean :P**

_**Romance and Musicals- **_**Thanks, and I don't like the idea of Ginny getting pregnant so young either, but I'm glad you like this story! And Juno ruled beyond belief! :D**

_**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376-**_** :P Yes, I did notice that you are obsessed with exclamation points. But the question of "Why Phlegm?" will be answered in later chapters. I hope you keep reading till I reveal those secrets! ;)**

_**Love is the key to the world-**_** Err, thanks, but that was actually the 3rd chapter.**

_**ahrocks08-**_** Thanks, more will be coming! :D**

_**lovesreading2- **_**Lol, thanks :D**

_**tiffyrose-**_** :)**


	5. multicolored vomit

**a/n; eep, i heart you all forevers :D**

**so glad that people are catching onto my plotline thinger ;P**

_**five; multicolored vomit**_

Okay, so _maybe_ eating all that candy on Halloween wasn't the best idea.

But it was fucking good.

Even though I'm now throwing up multicolor, the candy was good.

Which is all that matters.

So, it's November already.

I've decided that I hate school.

Last month people started noticing the way my stomach bulged.

And now the entire school knows I'm pregnant.

Fuuun.

So yeah.

Some teachers are nice about it, and some scoff and roll their eyes every time they see me.

November.

I found out I was pregnant in...May.

So that's...

...

...Six and a half months.

Not bad.

At least it's almost over.

I'm beginning to hate this child.

And not just because it'll be _Fleur's_ precious child.

Well, that's part of it.

But lugging this thing around has been a pain in the ass.

Can't wait to get rid of it, I swear.

On the other hand, I've grown quite attached to the thing.

Curse being a Weasley.

We Weasley women are terrifyingly fertile, or so my mother always told me.

Welp, I just found that out meself.

The _fun_ way.

Mhmm.

So here I am, kneeling in front of the toilet and puking rainbow.

Harry had sent me a few letters, but that doesn't change the fact that I haven't seen him in two months.

God, I miss him.

Oh, I'm sure you'll all be very excited to hear that Ron proposed to Hermione.

...What an idiot.

**a/n; teehee, i had fun writing this one.**

**review replies;**

_**inktongue-**_** well, you'll find out later on, won't you? ;)**

_**forgequidditch106-**_** thanks so much :D and Juno totally ruled, didn't it!?**

_**aridarkprincess-**_** thanks :)**

_**FanOfEveryting-**_** she is, of course, but she wouldn't want to think that way. at least my fic-ginny wouldn't xD thanks :)**

_**ahrocks08-**_** :D**

_**Ginny's Biggest Fan- **_**there is no embarassment allowed in my review page xD thanks so much -heart-  
**

_**Love is the key to the world-**_** it's alright xD and yes, she is**

_**JessFantasy16-**_** thanks so much! -heart- and yep, that's kinda the direction i'm going in ;P**

_**JateLostLove-**_** err...i guess so.**

_**brigrove- **_**thanks :)**


	6. harry's idea

**a/n; i love you all! you guys are awesome! :D**

_**six; harry's idea**_

Okay, so I _might've_ felt a bit nervous.

It was the second Hogsmeade weekend, and I was actually going to the village this time.

Harry and I decided to meet there, in some random cafe.

God, I miss him.

Oh, time to go into Hogsmeade.

Yay, I'm the fattest one in line.

I think I should get an award for that.

Really.

I'm serious.

Anyway, I found the cafe Harry had talked about with some difficulty.

It's tiny and in between an 'adult' store and a place that sold random Muggle stuff.

Dad would've loved that store.

The Muggle one.

Not the adult one.

Perverts.

Hey, it's really small in here.

"Ginny!"

"Ohmigod-hi-I-missed-you-so-much-I-love-you-Fleur-is-a-bitch-why-aren't-you-talking?" I said all in one breath, nearly knocking Harry over with a hug.

He laughed. "Because you're not giving me a chance, hun." His arms tightened around my waist and he inhaled the scent of my hair.

He's had that strange habit for a while now.

Can't really say I get it, but it doesn't bother me.

"I love you too," He breathed into my ear. "I missed you more, and I wouldn't go that far. It wasn't even Fleur's idea."

"Then Mum's a bitch. Either freaking way, I'm losing my kid." I snapped, and instantly regretted it.

Harry stiffened and spoke in such a low voice I almost didn't hear him.

"_Our_ kid, Gin. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

We sat down, and he spilled everything he had been holding back these past few months.

_Ginny, this is all my fault._

_No, it's not._

_Actually, it is._

_But-_

_Stop interuppting me, please. This is hard enough._

_Okay._

_As I was saying, this is all my fault. I personally believe that Bill and Fleur will make amazing parents._

_Really?_

_Yes. And it's up to you, but I think we should have memory charms put on us once the baby's born._

That's right!

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, my loving boyfriend, thought that we should forget I had the baby!

This is appalling!

...

Okay, so it sort of makes sense.

The kid is raised as Bill and Fleur's own kid, and Harry and I move on with our lives.

This is a hard desicion.

What should I do?

I take a deep breath.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"...I want to forget. I want to move on. I want to help Bill, since Fleur herself can't get pregnant."

This was the hardest thing I'd ever decided.

I looked right into Harry's eyes, and prayed that my baby would have his eyes.

Even though I wouldn't know it was my baby.

I feel really faint all of a sudden...

I can feel myself sliding off my chair and onto the ground -

I can hear Harry shouting my name, before grabbing my arm and twisting in the air.

All I remember is blackness.

**a/n; aww, i'm sorry to everyone who is all "can't ginny keep the baby?!" because no, in my fic, she cannot. sorry guys :) i hope you continue reading anyway!**

_**review replies;**_

_**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir-**_** yhummeh, cupcakes :D thanks so much!**

_**ValorOrgulloso-**_** sorry if it makes you sad, but yes, that is essenstially the plot.**

_**AdabellaCullen-**_** :D thank you!**

_**Fan325-**_** your wish is my command! :) thanks!**

_**JateLostLove-**_** sorry about the shortness, but I'm glad you like this story! :D**

_**Firedrake-**_** thank ya. :)**

_**Ginny's Biggest Fan-**_** awwee, thanks so much! -heart- :D**


	7. the worst news

**a/n; okay, well, i've decided i'm uploading fast-ish :D**

_**Love is the key to the world**_** pointed out that Fleur has two other children, and i feel retarded for not remembering that, thank you for reminding me. so, sorry about this chapter, but i'm trying to make this story as canon-compliant as i possibly can with this plot. xD**

**OH, and if you're interested, this fic will be around thirteen chapters, maybe a bit less, maybe a bit more. the point is, i wanted to ask - do you guys think i should do a sequel..? like, Victoire's life, and her finding out Fleur isn't her mother or something? i dunno. let me know if you like the idea! :D**

_**seven; the worst news**_

_Groan._

It's so dark.

Where am I?

HARRY!

I shot straight up in bed, looking around desperately to see if he was hurt.

Holy shit, I'm in St Mungo's.

Huh.

A young Healer walked into the room, and upon seeing I was awake, grinned at me.

"So, Sleeping Beauty, finally up?" His eyes twinkled.

I swear, it took me 10 whole seconds after that to realise he was flirting with me.

So I shall take care of this in a subtle way.

"You seen my boyfriend? You know, Harry Potter, savior, could knock you out with one spell..."

...Subtly has never been my strong suit.

The Healer's grin faded slightly, before laughing.

"Yeah, he'd be the one freaking out in the waiting room, I'm assuming?"

"Sounds like him. Was he pacing, pulling at his hair, and muttering random words under his breath?"

"Oddly Enough, yes."

"That'd be him."

I love Harry for his little quirks.

He's adorable.

Oh, right.

Maybe I should ask why the fuck I'm here.

That would be a good idea.

I might want to say it politely though, since he's a Healer and all.

"Mind telling me what the fuck I'm doing here?"

...I'm not great at being polite, either.

He laughed. "Sorry about that. You fainted in Hogsmeade, and we ran some tests on you. You're perfectly fine."

_Whew._

"But you won't be once I tell you the other news."

Oh Merlin.

"What other news?"

Mr Flirty Healer checked his clipboard and looked up at me, his smile gone completely.

"Well, Ms Weasley, I should ask you a question in return. How old are you?"

"Err...I turned seventeen in August...why?"

_Sigh._ "Because, Ms Weasley, the results of your tests show that you aren't pregnant with a child."

Cause that makes sense.

He paused. "You're pregnant with three of them. Triplets."

_WHAT!!_

_HARRY!_

_MUM!!_

_LUNA!!_

_HERMIONE!!_

_...FRED!!_

**a/n; aw, i feel so bad for doing that. but i didn't have a choice. thanks again to **_**Love is the key to the world**_** for pointing that out. not to mention it gives a nice plot twist, dunnit? :D**

_**review replies;**_

_**LGH- **_**yay for vanilla cupcakes! :D -heart-**

_**Love is the key-**_** thanks for the reminder, i totally forgot about Louis and Dominique :S**

_**forgequidditch-**_** teehee, i'm very evil :D thanks so much :)**

**and no i did not put their full pennames. i'm gonna start shortforming everyone's alrighty?**


	8. family reactions

**a/n; eep, so sorry for the wait, but i was away for the weekend! forgive me? :)**

_**eight; family reactions**_

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh Merlin.

The family is here.

I have to tell them now.

Well, now at least I know why I was gigantic.

"Gin? What do you have to tell us, sweetie?" Mum asked kindly.

She won't be as nice once I tell her.

"Err, I was just - told, by the...Healer...that - I'm not pregnant with a kid."

Everyone looked confused, and I don't blame them.

Deep breath, Ginny, take a deeeeep breath.

"No. Not pregnant with a kid. I'm pregnant with...three of them. Triplets."

Harry literally fainted right then and there, Hermione looked concerned, Ron looked livid, Dad still looked confused - but Mum laughed.

What the fuck!?

Why is she laughing at me!?

THIS IS NOT FUNNY.

"MUM!" I shrieked at her, and she just laughed harder. "THIS. ISN'T. FUNNY."

Her chuckles died down, but she still grinned at me.

"Oh, Ginny. Good luck. I had twins, and that was painful enough. I'm sorry, but you got yourself in this mess."

Joy.

My mother thinks it's funny that I have to push _**THREE**_ screaming babies into the world, within the space of half an hour.

_Ouch._

Fred is laughing at me right now, I can tell you that.

_Arsehole._

**a/n; OMFG THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! -dies- I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**use of the word 'interesting' in reviews of last chapter ; 3 times xD**

**remember guys, let me know your thoughts on the sequel! (Victoire's life and her finding out that Bill and Fleur aren't her real parents)**

**review replies;**

_**Mandy- **_**mmm, french fries :D thanks!**

_**ahrocks-**_** yup xD**

_**ValorOrq-**_** thank ya! :D**

_**forgequidditch-**_** nope, can't tell you that. you must read. HA!**

_**LunaAlice-**_** wow, thanks :) i suppose that's true.**

_**Love is the key-**_** lol yep!**

_**JateLL-**_** oooh, thank you so much! :D you're the only one that replied about the sequel, so COOKIE FOR YOU! :)**

_**armywife-**_** lol thank you, and yes, poor harry! :S**

_**inktongue-**_** oh, that's the reason ginny has to give her baby to fleur, because fleur can't have kids. and thanks soooo much!! :D**

_**Jess-**_** thank ya :)**

_**aridarkprincess-**_** THANKS. :D**

_**GBF-**_** teehee, thank you! :)**

_**Lilia-**_** aww, i didn't post the day you reviewed, so no cupcakes for me :( but thank you so much! :D love you! :P**

_**tiffyrose-**_** :)**

_**dazedandconfused-**_** i'm so sorry, i didn't expect to make it triplets, but for reasons, i had to. thank you anyway :)**


	9. welcome matt

**a/n; omg i have 86 reviews!! :D that's a record for me!! I LOVE YOU ALL -heart-**

**and a special thanks to armywife012205, JessFantasy16, LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376, and LunaAlice322 for being there right from the beginning :D**

**my goal now is 100 reviews, do you guys maybe wanna help me get that? :P**

_**nine; welcome matt  
**_

As everyone slowly adjusted to the triplets idea, I found out that pregnancy makes you really, _really_...bitchy.

I snapped at so many people today, it's not funny.

Oh, look, someone's walking toward me.

Isn't that interesting.

Grrr, LEAVE ME ALONE.

I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU.

...

See what I mean about the bitchyness?

"Hey, it's...Ginny, right?" The guy asked me.

Hey, he's kinda cute.

Not Harry-cute.

More...Seamus-cute.

Yummy.

Oh, right.

I better say something.

"Yeah. That's me. And you are...?"

He chuckled and smiled at me with perfect teeth.

Brown hair...blue eyes...mmm, he's cute.

Harry's cuter.

Oh.

Burnage to that guy.

"Matt. Matt Eklund. You may know me as your 'feast-pillow'."

OHHH.

So THAT'S why he looks familiar.

Makes sense.

"Hey, yeah! Thanks for that. So...what do you want?"

Matt laughed.

"Just to say hi. Figured you might want a friend."

Ex_cuse_ me?

"What was that?" I warned, crossing my arms and glaring holes through his cutie-pie head.

"Oops, sorry. I just meant that, since the news about...that...leaked out, not many people have been very nice to you." He explained, pointing at my ginormous belly.

I snorted.

"Okay, that's true. Thanks...that's really...sweet of you."

He smiled and nodded.

_Sigh_.

He's _intensely_ cute.

Still.

Not as cute as Harry.

Harry's fucking sexy.

So stick that in your juice box and suck it.

**a/n; lol, i love ginny :)**

**ooh, Matt Eklund was officially made up of a few of my friends.**

**hair-Mike Jarvis**

**name-Matt Sharp and Brenda Eklund**

**eyes-Devon Jones**

**personality-a combination of Josh and Jake Slater**

**WHEEEEE! I LOVE YOU ALL :D (did i say that already...?)**

_**review replies;**_

_**Love is the key-**_** thank you. :)**

_**tiffyrose-**_** lol yeah xD**

_**dazedandconfused-**_** thank you! :D**

_**Tactful-**_** thanks so much for all your reviews! :D**


	10. guilt

**a/n; ack, i couldn't help but update quickly. i love this fic :D**

**review count- 94 (i think)!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. COOKIES FOR ALL! :D**

**soo, anyone have any good ideas for names for the sequel? :D**

_**ten; guilt**_

What I'm doing is not wrong.

It's not.

Just because I spend practically every waking moment with Matt, doesn't mean a thing.

It's nothing, we're just best friends, like Harry and Hermione are.

The fact that I haven't told Harry about my new best friend means nothing.

Nothing.

At all.

Just because I think about Matt.

But in a friendly way.

Completely platonic.

...

I have to ask Hermione if she ever thought Harry was hot.

Because maybe that's what platonic friends do.

They like each other's looks.

...

GODAMNIT I HATE FEELING GUILTY.

Especially since I didn't DO anything.

Like gawd.

I _love_ Harry.

I just think Matt's hot.

_Rea_lly hot...

SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICES.

You're totally jealous of my voices.

I know it.

Don't hate.

Oh, there's Matt!

...No, I am NOT excited to see him.

...Put a fucking cork in it.

"Greetings and salutations, my good friend. What's crackalackin'?"

_Giggle. Blush._

Oh Merlin.

"I'm assuming that's Matt-speak for 'hey, what's up' so, hello, nothing is up."

"Hey, hey, you're learning the Matt-speak. Congrats, you are learning, grasshopper."

He then mock-bowed and grinned at me.

_Sigh._

He's great.

I should set him and Luna up.

That'll at least get me to stop thinking about him.

Hey, they're both weird enough.

Right?

Argh.

Go away you moronic voices.

Your sheer presence annoys me.

**a/n; yey. NO I AM NOT BREAKING HARRY AND GINNY UP SO DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS. often, people are attracted to people they are close to, and Ginny is just horomonal cause of the pregnancy, and since Harry's not there, she might as well like someone...?**

**on a side note, i wish Matt were real. :) -heart-**

_**review replies;**_

_**Love is the key-**_** err, i think it was...chapter four :D**

_**LunaAlice-**_** AHAHA, that's so cool! :D**

_**ahrocks-**_** thank ya :)**

_**dazedandconfused-**_** AWEH THANK YOU :D**

_**forgequidditch-**_** thank you very much. the third(ithink?) person to say something about the sequel idea! -cookie-**

_**GBF-**_** Ginny is totally awesome ;D and those are my thought patterns xD**

_**ValorOrq-**_** thank ya kindly :)**


	11. sympathy killed the weasel

**a/n; I REACHED MY GOAL!!**

**I'M AT 100 REVIEWS!! :D :D :D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH -cookie, but not JUST a cookie, an OREO cookie. cause they rule.-**

**what's this? **

**no name suggestions for the sequel? D:**

_**eleven; sympathy killed the weasel**_

YESSS!!

CHRISTMAS BREAK!

FINALLY!

WHOOOT!

Greeeat.

I'm at the eight month mark.

This should be interesting.

I'm lying on the couch in the common room.

Which, believe it or not, is actually more comfortable than my bed at the moment.

I'm leaving for home tonight.

OHMIGAWD.

Matt's coming down the stairs.

He stopped about halfway down and smirked at me.

"Aww, nobody told me it was ass-on-couch day! God, I could be so much lazier right now if someone had told me!"

_Sigh._

He makes everything funny.

"Nahh, it's just Ginny-preparing-for-babies-next-month day."

Matt's smile faded. "Seriously? You're...eight months?"

That confused me for a second - but I guess he didn't know that I got pregnant in May.

Grrr...

Stupid George and his 'celebrational Firewhiskey'.

...

I have yet to find out if celebrational is actually a word.

George makes up words alot.

Such as pickelweasel.

He used to say that all the time when Fred was around.

I miss Fred.

Stupid Death Eaters.

Stupid Malfoy.

Stupid Slytherin.

Stupid Hogwarts.

It's a good thing it's my last year.

The NEWTs might be hard.

But since I just want to play Quidditch, I shouldn't worry too much.

Maybe I'll play for England.

Or Scotland.

Matt's Scottish.

Oh, right.

Matt's also waiting for an answer.

I better say something.

My brain gets off track easily, doesn't it?

LOOK A PURPLE THING!

...Anyway.

"Yep, eight months. I'm leaving in a couple hours."

Matt's weak smile left completely, and his sapphire eyes were trained on the ground.

"Oh..."

I felt bad, suddenly, and I don't know why.

"Are you going home for the holidays?"

He snorted derisively. "Home? You forget, I live in Scotland. Like my grandparents would drive all that way to come get me."

I noticed he was talking like a normal person now, not Matt-speak.

And then his words sunk in.

And I gasped.

"Ohmigawd...I'm so sorry...your parents...what happened to them?"

He shrugged, still looking at the ground.

"Dad's a drunk, and Mum's traveling Africa."

Before I could even think about the consequences.

Before I even stopped to consider what a bad idea this was.

Before I even registered how pissed off Harry would be.

I walked right up to him and hugged him tightly.

Matt was surprised for a moment, before squeezing back.

"You can come to the Burrow, if you want."

"Really?"

He pulled away, and I saw that tears would start falling soon, so I wiped them away.

"Yes."

**a/n; AWWW I LOVE MATT :D i wish he was real...D:**

**and OMG i KNOW this chapter is WAAYYYY longer than usual, but it's my reward for reaching my goal of 100 reviews!! :D :D :D**

**my next goal?**

**139 :D**

**(i love the numbers 3, 9, 17, and any number with THOSE numbers in it.)**

_**review replies;**_

_**forgequidditch-**_** YAYYY!! THANK YOU :D**

_**Mandy-**_** yes i do, and yes she is. :)**

_**A-T-S-**_** AWWW!! THANK YOU :D**

_**ahrocks-**_** totally. -highfive-**

_**lilleangel-**_** aww, thank you :) you will see more of Harry, i can promise you that! ;D**


	12. author's notes

**a/n; i didn't want to be the type of writer that put an 'a/n' chapter in the middle of their fic, but i have to.**

**a/n one; you know how i said that this fic would be around 13 chapters? i was wrong. it'll actually be over 20. i hope that's not a problem for anyone?**

**a/n two; about the sequel. i dunno if i should do it or not. the way i'm going to be writing this fic, i shouldn't write a Victoire one. not to mention, i'm probably only good at writing Ginny xD**

**a/n three; i love you all for the reviews i've been getting :D**

**a/n four; i don't know if anyone has realised this? but George is the only Weasley child called by his fullname.**

**Bill - William**

**Charlie - Charles**

**Percy - Percival**

**Fred - Fredrick**

**Ron - Ronald**

**Ginny - Ginerva**

**but George is just...George! :D**

**a/n five; i was reading Deathly Hallows for the millionth time, and something jumped out at me that i hadn't noticed before, and it made me laugh xD**

**in the Silver Doe chapter, Harry says "She's like my sister, I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same about me."**

**i've read that line so many times, but last night, i laughed, and thought, **_**HERMIONE LOVES HARRY LIKE A SISTER?! AHAHAHA.**_

**yeah.**

**a/n; yep, that's pretty much all i had to say, i think. again, i love you all, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**


	13. not so great idea

**a/n; sorry about the last chapter, guys xD**

_**twelve; not so great idea**_

My nails are down to nothing, I've been biting them for hours.

Which sucks, cause I had great nails.

Oh well.

I'm worried.

_May_be inviting Matt to stay at the Burrow without asking my parents _wasn't_ such a great idea.

But I'll get through it!

...Matt may not, though.

Speaking of the Scottish guy, he's talking now.

_Pay attention, Ginny._

"You know, Gin, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I hope your family likes me."

The Matt-speak had disappeared completely.

He was nervous too, I'd imagine.

Er...maybe I should have told Matt who my boyfriend is.

...

This can't turn out well.

"I'm sure they will. They liked Ron's friends when he brought _them_ home."

_Facepalm._

That was different, and I knew it.

But it made Matt grin, before he frowned slightly.

"Wait. Aren't your brother's friends...Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

_Sigh._

He just _has_ to be smart.

Time to tell him the truth.

"Er...yeah. And, as a matter of fact, Hermione is also a good friend of mine. She'll be my sister-in-law within the year."

Okay, so I was avoiding telling him about Harry.

Just like I avoided telling Harry about Matt.

_Urgh._

This is so confusing.

"So...Ron, proposed to Hermione, I take it? Or was it a different brother?"

His eyes twinkled, laughing at me silently.

I forced a laugh out loud.

"Yeah, it was Ron. And...er...Ron might be getting a brother-in-law soon enough..."

Matt looked confused for a second, before looking at my ginormous stomach.

Comprehension showed on his face.

"That's right, I never asked you who the father is."

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale..._

"It-was-Harry-we've-been-dating-since-May-and-I-love-him-and-I-haven't-told-him-about-you-yet-so-he-might-get-mad."

_Breathe deeply._

That was hard to say in one breath.

Matt looked stricken.

"Oh."

The train started slowing down, and I could see the station out the window.

...I could see Harry.

**a/n; i hope you guys liked that one! :D**

**review replies;**

_**Lilia-**_** ahaha, yep, poor Matt :S yey, cupcakes! :D -heart-**

_**Brenda-**_** OMG HAI I LURVE YOU AND I MISSES YOU COME HOME SOON D':**

_**dazedandconfused-**_** ahaha, yes, she is :D**

_**forgequidditch-**_** thank you! :)**

_**LunaAlice-**_** lol for me he almost is, too :)**

_**camille- **_**yes, i know that Hogwarts is in Scotland. but Matt's granparents wouldn't pick him up at the **_**school**_**, they'd pick him up at King's Cross Station. :D but thank you for the review!**


	14. hermione knows everything

**a/n; haaha, thanks for the reviews, guys! :D i know, i'm EVIL, leaving it there last time ;D enjoy this chapter!!**

_**thirteen; hermione knows everything**_

"Ginny, I'm sure it'll be okay. Ron brought Hermione home at one point, didn't he?" Matt tried to comfort me, seeing how stressed I was.

I paused, and relaxed.

That's right!

Hermione stayed at our place for the Quidditch World Cup!

So why is it any different with Matt for Christmas?

"Yeah. And I'm sure they'll be nice to you." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

The second we got off the train, Hermione's eyes were immediately trained on Matt.

I swear, that girl knows everything.

I mean, she couldn't have even known that he was with me.

But she did.

Cause she's Hermione.

And she's GOTTA know stuff like that if she's gonna marry my brother.

As we walked closer, I could feel Matt shrinking - intimidated by the large group of redheads.

...Plus blotches of black, brown, and blonde.

Stupid Fleur just _had_ to come along, didn't she?

Mum, Fleur, and Angelina Johnson (who's dating George) all saw Matt at the same time.

The guys were too busy making sure I didn't get tackled by a random rugby player.

Or kidnapped by a creepy old man, or something.

"Heyyy...everyone..." I was _sooo_ nervous, I thought my brain would explode.

Matt managed a sheepish smile at the women, who were all giving him cold stares...except Mum, of course.

"Why, hello! Who are you, young man?" Mum asked Matt, and all at once, the men whipped around to stare at him.

Harry's face went stony, and Ron's fist clenched.

Matt noticed these things, but tried not to let them bother him.

Instead, he shook my parents' hands and smiled at them all - albeit a little nervously.

"My name is Matt Eklund, I'm a friend of Ginny's from school, I'm a seventh year Gryffindor. I'm terribly sorry if I'm intruding, but since I have nowhere to go for the holidays, Ginny offered to let me stay with her for Christmas...is that alright?"

Dad seemed pretty impressed. "Course you can! We'll find room. Come on, now, let's Apparate home."

"Ginny, take Matt. He doesn't know where to go." Hermione smiled kindly at my new friend, approving.

...Harry's eyes were harshly accusing Matt of something blasphemous.

"Okay, Matt? Hold onto my hand." Harry's eyes flashed rage, and Matt looked slightly terrified.

Can't say I blame him. Harry IS, like, the most powerful wizard his age, or something like that.

Either way, Matt had a right to be scared.

But he slipped his warm hand into mine, and held tightly - I spun on the spot so I wouldn't have to look at Harry's furious glare anymore.

After the usual blackness and suffocation, Matt got the first glance of my house.

And instead of looking at it in disgust like most Purebloods would...

...He smiled.

As though he was finally...home.

**a/n; AWWW. :D matt is so cute, and harry is so...jealous! ;) review, or you won't get the next chapter! -evil grin-**

**review replies;**

_**Adabella-**_** teehee, it wouldn't be GINNY he'd treat badly ;) if anything, Matt should watch his back ;D**

_**Brenda-**_** AHH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :D -heart- WAHT!? NO MORF!? D:**

_**LunaAlice-**_** yeah, the triplets will be Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. thanks for reviewing! :D**

_**forgequidditch-**_** ahaa, thanks ;)**

_**GBF-**_** teehee, i'm a fast updater, aren't i? ;D**

_**Vari-**_** HAHA. -runs away from Vari's mother again- :P**

_**Lilia-**_** YEY, CUPCAKES :D**

_**tiffyrose-**_** that's for sure xD**


	15. fight

**a/n; due to popular demand, i decided to update, before Vari's dad chases me down o.O**

_**fourteen; fight**_

Once everyone had arrived and crowded in the sitting room, an awkward silence fell.

I found myself on the couch, in between Angelina and Matt, frantically wondering what would happen next.

Harry looked right at me and broke the silence.

"Ginny, can I talk to you in private?" Everyone was tense as I stood and followed Harry outside.

He wheeled around to face me, his green eyes blazing.

"What the _HELL_ are you thinking?! Is it him you want, is that it?!" He yelled at me.

Any normal girl would have been shrinking away, apologizing quietly.

But _I'm_ an extremely horomonal Ginerva Molly Weasley.

And me, afraid of Harry? Not even maybe.

"I'm _THINKING_ that I'm _ALLOWED_ to have friends!"

If I thought that would calm him, I was wrong. Harry was beyond reason.

"Oh, a _FRIEND_, is that it?!"

"_YEAH_,it is!!"

"Well, you and your _FRIEND_ seem quite chummy, don't you?!"

"Oh, grow up, Harry! People made bets for _YEARS_ about when you and Hermione would get together! But you were _JUST FRIENDS_. Just like me and Matt!"

"Hermione and I knew each other longer!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with it?!"

We were inches apart, screaming in each other's face.

Something in Harry's eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and got as close as he could to me.

"I dunno. Maybe I just love you too much. I don't want to lose you." He murmured against my forehead.

I smirked and went on my tippy-toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Marry me?" Harry breathed in my ear.

"Of course. We might want to wait till I'm out of school, though."

A soft chuckle. "Deal."

When we walked back inside, hand-in-hand, everyone looked relieved, including Matt.

Mum was so happy that Harry and I had solved our issues, that she clapped her hands and started planning.

"Okay, sleeping arrangements...George, you and Angelina can have your old room; Bill and Fleur in Bill's room; Charlie, you can share with Percy. Ginny, Hermione, Luna's also coming later this week, she'll be sharing Ginny's room with you. Harry and Ron in the attic, and Matt? Neville is coming over as well, you'll have to share with him. Is that okay, dear?"

Matt grinned and nodded. "I know Longbottom. It's fine. I don't know...Luna, did you say? I don't know her, though."

OHMIGAWD.

THIS IS PERFECT!

I CAN SET THEM UP!

YAYYY!!

Luna and Matt would make SUCH a cute couple!

...Okay, maybe not.

But still.

A girl can try, can't she?

Ron was looking irritated.

"Mum, Hermione and I are engaged. Why can't -"

"Absolutely not." Mum said firmly.

"Oh, Molly, let them sleep in Ron's room. We have blocks against silencing spells, anyway." Dad chuckled. Ron looked smug.

"Okay, so it's Ron and _Hermione_ up in the attic...so, Harry, you'll have to share Charlie's room with Matt."

Oh god.

I better tell Matt to leave me his chocolate frog collection in his will.

**a/n; aww, so cute :) jealous!harry and horomonal!ginny are fun to write xP**

**don't worry, jealous!harry isn't gone for good, and horomonal!ginny is just starting ;D**

_**review replies;**_

_**pretty kitty-**_** i know i'm evil, and thank you SOOO much!! it's nice to hear that i write her well :)**

_**nilpotter-**_** lol, i have NO idea what you just said / but thanks...i think?**

_**GBF-**_** lmfao me too / thank you! :D**

_**Brenda-**_** ILY!**

_**band rox-**_** wow, thank you :) and ofcourse i'm gonna reply :P**

_**Vari-**_** yesh, first name basis ;D AHH now i've got both Vari's parents after me!!**

_**ValorOrq-**_** thank ya :)**

_**forgequidditch-**_** your wish is my command! ;D**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** oh, i will xD**

_**gary-**_** no, thank you, your advice helped me :)**

_**LunaAlice-**_** teehee, i love jealous!harry too :D**


	16. brain twins

**a/n; sorry for the wait :S here's the fifteenth chapter! :D**

**teehee, i also took a line from Madagascar ;D it just fit Ginny so well ;P**

_**fifteen; brain twins**_

It's not spying.

Crouching outside my boyfriend and my best friend's door is _NOT_ spying.

Like, God. I'm not that desperate to know how well they get along.

SHHHH.

THEY'RE TALKING.

SHUT UP.

WHO SAID THAT?

...

Oh. Me again.

"So, Matt...how did you meet Ginny?"

Figures.

Harry needs to know everything.

"Oh, she fell asleep on my shoulder during the feast, and last month I introduced myself."

Okay, it sounded funny when put like that.

But it was so much more than that!

Matt and I had this...connection, to each other.

I can tell what he's thinking most of the time.

If he's not in a serious mood, that is.

I could _hear_ Harry raise his eyebrows.

I could, I swear.

...I'm totally serious.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

And suddenly, I realised what they were doing.

They were _competing_!

Grr...

"Oh, I met her at King's Cross Station my first year. I got introduced to her the next summer, when I stayed here."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yep."

Dead silence.

Ohgawd, someone talk, please!

Before I get _reeeaaallllyyyy_ paranoid!!

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Nice talking to you." I heard Harry say, and then Matt's chuckle.

"I'm not. I'm gonna walk over here, open this door -"

The door was opened and I toppled into the room.

Harry stared, and I met his eyes with a sheepish grin.

"- And wonder why Ginny Weasley is spying on us."

Harry looked livid that Matt had sensed me there, and he hadn't.

Well, Matt and I are brain twins, whaddya expect?

"So, come here often?" Matt asked in his best imitation of a British butler.

Because I care about him, I'll be kind. He sucks at the British accent.

Hey, that's KIND for me, mmkay?

"Nah, just when I have some spying to do."

"Well, be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt the three screaming wonders inside you."

He always said things in that weird way.

Unless he was in a serious mood.

Or nervous.

Or around teachers.

Or around other students.

Okay, so he usually only talked like that around me.

Big whoop.

I giggled.

"No, you're right, I wouldn't. But I had my room to myself and I was bored. So here I am."

Harry paused for a fraction of a second before smirking.

Uh oh.

He only smirks when he's up to something.

HIDE ME!

"Hey, Matt, Ginny's gonna stay in here. Why don't you go and sleep in her room?"

Matt winked at me and chuckled. "Okay. Where's your room, princess?"

...Okay, he also called me pet names. But that doesn't mean he likes me!

...Does it?

"First floor, the door with my name on it. Night, honey."

"Sweet dreams...err...peanut?"

"Wow, you suck." I laughed at him, and he joined in.

Harry had that lost look of a third wheel.

To make him drop that look, I crawled into the bed beside him and snuggled up, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

Matt looked slightly uncomfortable, before grinning and walking out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

**a/n; :D teeheeee! i better run, cause i'm not sure if that's considered a cliffhanger to some people, and i've been threatened with carnivorous nargles if i do another cliffhanger -runs away-**

_**review replies;**_

_**Fan-**_** maybe, but for now i'm focusing on matt. but thanks anyway! :D**

_**forgequidditch-**_** lol you'll see more jealous!harry, don't worry about that ;)**

_**Adabella-**_** haha, you got that right ;D thank you!**

_**dazedandconfused-**_** EEP! RUN AWAY! :D**

_**ari-**_** thanks! ;)**

_**band rox-**_** aww, thanks :) i wish he was too :'(**


	17. eavesdropping

**a/n; i was debating whether or not i should update, since Vari hasn't cared enough to review these past chapters -teartear-, but JateLostLove reviewed every chapter she missed out on :D (...you are a girl, right? :S) so because of her(him?), i'm updating...EARLIER THAN I PLANNED TO :D so thank her. bow to her. hope she is a her, or i'll be in trouble. xD her prize? only a lifetime supply of Oreo cookies and milk :D**

**also thank her for the sequel that may or may not be coming up. if i DO end up making it, it'll be her name suggestion..."Reality Check". i really like that title :D**

_**sixteen; eavesdropping**_

I woke up before Harry did, and spent about two minutes just staring at him, taking in his facial features.

My eyes were trained on his scar, and when they moved down, I was shocked to find his green eyes open.

"Hey baby...go back to sleep, I'm gonna go make myself some bacon." I kissed his forehead and slid out of bed and out the door.

I almost walked right into the ktichen, but I heard voices coming from it.

Mum's and Matt's voices.

So I did what any smart Weasley would do - eavesdrop.

It's not my fault I listen better when nobody thinks I am.

"More eggs, dear?"

"No, thank you, Mrs Weasley. Actually, I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

It suddenly occurred to me that I've eavesdropped on Matt twice in less than 12 hours.

I wonder if that's healthy...

...Meh.

"I was wondering if somebody could take me to Diagon Alley, as I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet."

"Oh, that's right! I completely forgot! Hermione's going later today, I'm sure she won't mind bringing you along."

I could hear Matt's grateful smile in his voice. "Thanks. I would have been so distressed if I hadn't gotten Ginny anything."

"Yes, I'm sure you would. And what about your parents, dear? Do they know you're here?"

"They don't know, and they don't care anyway."

A loud silence...

SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!

I'm a bag of nerves already!

AARRRRGGGHHH!!

"Whatever do you mean?"

I knew, without knowing how I knew, that Matt was looking at his plate, stirring his eggs with his fork.

"Well...they don't really care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true, dear -"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, but it is. My grandparents raised me because my father can't stop drinking firewhiskey, and my mother is traveling Africa. I haven't spoken to her since I was six."

I could hear Mum's muffled sob, as if she was trying to hide it, but gave up.

I peered around the door in time to see Mum hug Matt, both of them with tears in their eyes.

I caught my breath.

She was hugging him like she hugged me.

Ron.

_Harry_, even.

Matt finally knew what it was like to be held by a mother.

**a/n; aww :( i kinda had tears in my eyes writing this... but only cause i'm so attached to my character D: i hope you liked this semi-serious chapter, everyone :)**

_**review replies;**_

_**murdrax-**_** lol, thank you :)**

_**band rox-**_** lol, i'm not much of a Harry fan either, BUT, i'm a H/G fan till the end of time, and i have been since the second book ;D i love matt tooo :D**

_**JLL-**_** ACK I LURVE YOU :D i can't believe you took the trouble to review chapters 8-16 :D **

_**tiffyrose-**_** :)**

_**gary-**_** lol, the line was along the lines of "Stop talking! SHH. Wait, who said that!? Oh, me again." xD but i'm glad you like the story :D**

_**Lilia-**_** EEP! TRIPLE CUPCAKES! :D**


	18. uber short chapter

**a/n; ohwow, i go away on vacation for a week or so, and i come back to FORTY FIVE emails from fanfiction! :D i love you all, and don't worry, i didn't forget about this story, i just didn't have access to a computer of any kind. so, terribly sorry, but enjoy this next chapter! :D**

**also, i've got writer's block, but i'll try to write through it.**

**ALSO - if anyone here (reading this fic, i mean) watches Life With Derek, and is mildly obsessed with it, it'd be great if you let me know :D LWD is such a small community, so it's nice to know that there are others. :) oh, and keep an eye or two out for a LWD fic from me, really soon! ;D**

_**seventeen; uber short chapter**_

I'm worried.

I shouldn't be, really.

It's not that big a deal.

It's only Matt...going to Diagon Alley...with Hermione.

It's nothing, really.

Okay, so it is.

But that doesn't mean I should be worried...right?

What if she doesn't like him?

What if _he_ doesn't like _her_?!

Oh Merlin, I'm completely freaking out!!

These are two very important people in my life, going Christmas shopping together!

URK.

What if something goes wrong?

I should go with them!

But I can't...

Hermione would be like NO STAY HOME IT'S BAD FOR THE BABY.

Mleh.

I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm...

ACK! THEY'RE LEAVING! NO!

...See?

Completely calm.

Harry's trying to calm me down, but he looks worried too.

_He's_ worried that they _will_ like each other.

The jerk.

Too bad I love him.

I might as well go downstairs and say bye.

I trooped down the stairs to see Hermione talking to Mum.

"Mrs Weasley, just let me do everything for Christmas. I'll soon be a 'Mrs Weasley' as well!" Hermione grinned.

Mum smiled and hugged her. "Oh, fine. You're in charge."

I could see the triumph in my future sister-in-law's eyes.

It was like she was saying VICTORRYYY!!

Teehee.

Matt awkwardly hugged me goodbye, and I knew that Harry's jaw and fists clenched without looking at him.

"I'm sure we'll get along." He whispered in my ear, and before I knew it -

- they were gone.

**a/n; grrr, stupid writer's block. i know what i want to happen, it's GETTING THERE that's the hard part. sorry about the uber-shortness of this chapter. forgive me?**

_**review replies;**_

_**camille-**_** aww, i'm glad i make you happy :D**

_**JateLL-**_** yey, i was right, you're a girl :D and your welcome, thanks...err, what? i just confused myself xD**

_**Fan-**_** sorry, i was on vacation, but i'm glad you love the story! :D**

_**dazedandconfused-**_** lol, i love them both! :D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** thanks so much! :D**

_**auntiem-**_** yes, it is sad, isn't it? but thank you :D**

_**Lilia-**_** no cupcakes for me, but i died laughing at the whole "crying like a horomonal female at a sappy chickie flickie" xD**

_**LunaAlice-**_** your crush is teaching your brother piano?! congrats!! :D**

_**prettykitty-**_** thanks! :D**

_**murdrax-**_** thank you :D**

_**band rox-**_** yeah, i know, right? sometimes i wanna cry at a fic but my ipod is playing something like "pocketful of sunshine" and i'm like -.- thanks for the review! :D**

_**inktongue- **_**ADHD FTW! xD anyway, thanks, it's nice to hear i write her well :D **

_**cece-**_** well, welcome to my story :D i'm so glad that you liked it! :D**

_**Vari-**_** i forgive you, and don't worry, you're not replaced. you will always be my Scottish lover xP Harry's ya main man? totes. Ginny be huge, but she DID grow up with Fred and George. so being sneaky comes like a second nature. xP i might've already said this, but i NEVER want to be in one of your dreams. that dream just sounds...weird. mleh. dead shrew? :S love ya!**

_**JALD-**_** teehee, thank you :D**

_**forgequidditch-**_** thank you :D**

_**letspukerainbows-**_** your username is totally awesome. seriously.**

_**gary-**_** hmm, a conflict thing? well...how bout Hermione(or whoever) gets hit with a Memory Charm and no matter what their friends do, they still don't remember anything? and maybe they join Voldie? i dunno, i'm just throwing stuff out there. thanks for the review! :D**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** thanks! :D**

_**Cassidy-**_** thank ya kindly :D**


	19. another short one

**a/n; sorry about all this, guys. my writer's block is slowly going away. thanks for being so understanding! :D**

**oh, and for anyone who hasn't read it yet, i started my Life With Derek fic.**

_**eighteen; another short one**_

After Matt and Hermione left, I decided to lie down for a nap.

Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake, and it was time for dinner.

...Greeeat. Dinner.

Meaning my entire family makes a fool out of themselves in front of Matt.

Oh, who am I kidding? We all know what kind of family he was expecting, just because of me.

Hee...hee?

Oh, shush. I'm half-asleep.

Don't make fun of me while I'm half-asleep!

Or is it half-awake...?

And for that matter, why can't I just say tired?

I could have.

But noooo, I always half to pick the bigger word.

Cause I'm _cool_ like that.

Fo shizzle my nizzle, pizzle.

...No, I have no idea what that means, either.

SHUT UP.

I'm nervous, okay!?

Oh, I hope they liked each other!

I felt extremely anxious as I walked into the kitchen.

Sigh of relief.

They're sitting together, and laughing at something Matt tripped over earlier.

I know this because he's a terrible klutz.

He trips over anything and everything.

Like his own feet.

A crack in the sidewalk.

_My_ feet.

Ex cetra, ex cetra.

Well, I'm glad to see they're getting along.

Matt looked up at that moment and caught my eye.

He grinned.

He's happy to be included.

I can tell these things.

There's a reason I'm his best friend and brain twin.

So I winked at him and smiled warmly.

I'm just happy that he's happy.

**a/n; sigh, i think i'm losing my touch. but here ya go.**

_**review replies;**_

_**JALD-**_** aahaha, another rambler! :D loves! :D**

_**SiriusLover-**_** thanks :)**

_**Adabella-**_** happy faces r teh bombz. :):):):):):)**

_**band rox-**_** another mildly obsessive LWD fan? i might just cry, i'm so happy :'D thanks for the review! :)**

_**Vari-**_** Vari the Heavily Pregnant Horny Hippogriff? ...has a nice ring to it ;P AH! so you love LWD, just like i thought you would ;P**

_**murdrax-**_** aha, thanks ;D**

_**pearberry-**_** thank you! :D**

_**LunaAlice-**_** aww, thanks :)**

_**JateLL-**_** teehee, thanks :D**

_**Cassidy-**_** who should get along?**

_**tiffyrose- **_**:)**


	20. dancing chicken

**a/n; eep!! sorry for the wait, but my computer went -splat- so yeah xD it's working now, though, so here's an...what's it called? oh, yeah. an UPDATE!! :D**

**OMEC MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE :D (and if you know what OMEC means, i hate choo :D)**

_**chapter nineteen; dancing chicken  
**_

_Grrooowwwlll._

Err...

Sorry.

I'm hungry!

If I don't get fed soon, I'm going to eat my own eyeballs!

And then I'll eat everyone elses!

Even though I wouldn't be able to see them...

And they could run away quite easily...

I WILL FIND A WAY.

Oh, awesome!

Here comes Mum with chicken!

Mmm...chicken...

Ohmigawrsh!

I just remembered...

That time, with the chicken, and Matt...

AHAHAHA.

I wonder if he remembers it...?

Matt turned to me with a look of glee on his face.

Yup.

He remembers.

We stared at each other for about three seconds, before we both burst out in laughter.

The fam probably thinks we're insane.

Or something.

Harry looks mad.

Hermione looks politely bemused.

And Ron has a 'did I miss something while I was drooling over food?' look on his face.

He gets that alot.

"Er...Ginny, Matt? What's so funny?" Charlie asked, looking just as confused as everyone else.

What's _not_ funny about sneaking into the kitchen and bewitching a chicken to dance on the staff table during dinner?

Yep, that was us.

Booyah.

"Oh, sorry guys. Inside joke." I giggled.

But nooo.

Matt has other ideas.

"See, we snuck into the kitchen because we were avoiding the Great Hall-"

"-and the house elves gave us a chicken, see-?"

"-and so we had this evil idea-"

"-to bewitch the chicken-"

"-to dance on the staff table-"

"-during dinner!"

Weird.

My family is being oddly quiet.

"What's up with you guys? It was funny!" I protested, thinking I was in trouble.

"Wow." George spoke up, staring at me with awe.

And...pain.

"What!?"

"You guys sound just like me and Fred used to."

"Well, we _are_ brain twins."

Awkward silence.

Broken, of course, by the sound of Ron belching.

More silence.

"Pfft...haha..."

Matt started trying to stifle his chuckles, but that made me want to laugh too.

Soon we were all laughing.

And Ron got that look on his face again.

**a/n; awww :D i just LURVE Ron. :D**

_**review replies;**_

_**doggypaw-**_** thank you :D**

_**Zellah-**_** thanks :)**

_**Vari-**_** Vari, you are a loser. know it. love it. OWN IT. ;D**

_**Adabella-**_** thanks :)**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** thank you! :)**

_**tiffyrose-**_** :)**

_**pearberry-**_** thanks :D**

_**Lori-**_** -shifty eyes- dun dun dun duuuunnn.**

_**Cassidy-**_** oh, of course :)**

_**Lilia-**_** you'll find out soon! ;D**

_**JALD-**_** ahaha, nice :D**


	21. imposter of a boyfriend

**a/n; here's another chapter. yay? ;D**

**kinda weird chapter, but i likes it :) cause i am a sucker for weirdness. and angst. and fluffies. and humor...**

**ANYWAY.**

**URK! i decided to write a bunch of chapters, like this one, and i wrote about 4, but i wasn't gonna post 'em yet. i was gonna wait till tomorrow for one, then another one on wednesday...you get the point. but i totally cracked, and now you get this chapter early. bitches. xD LOVE YOUS!**

**enjoy the chapter :)**

**oh, and i had a new idea...-evil smirk-**

Previously...

_"Wow." George spoke up, staring at me with awe._

_And...pain._

_"What!?"_

_"You guys sound just like me and Fred used to."_

**teehee :D**

**you like?**

_**twenty; imposter of a boyfriend**_

After we were done eating and refusing to tell Ron what was so funny, I went outside to the apple orchard.

I sat against a tree and closed my eyes.

I still can't believe I'm having triplets.

Or that Harry and I are getting married...

Maybe I should've told everyone at dinner?

Naw.

They'll find out when Harry gets me a ring.

I smiled.

A ring...

Oh, how great it'll look on my finger...

"Hey, you okay?"

SHIT CAKES!

My eyes snapped open.

And met the sight of -

Harry.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You scared me!"

A strange smirk twisted it's way onto Harry's handsome face.

"Well, now, I'm sorry. You want me to kiss it better?"

Yes, yes I do.

I grinned.

"Why, I would like that very much, honey."

He bent down and placed his lips on mine.

The kiss felt...different.

He was more tentative, like he was afraid that I didn't want him to kiss me properly.

So, naturally, I took matters into my own hands.

I started kissing him more forcefully, and that's when he pulled away.

Ouch.

That hurt.

His face showed guilt, and without even explaining himself, he ran away.

Hermione stood on the back porch and had a strange look on her face.

She ran over to me.

"Ginny, who was that you were just snogging?"

Has she lost her freaking mind!?

"Uh, duh, Harry. What have _you_ been smoking?"

Hermione bit her lip.

What's wrong with her?

"Ginny...Harry's inside. He has been since dinner."

A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My jaw dropping open.

My eyes watering.

Hey, I'm freaking horomonal.

So fucking sue me.

"But then...if Harry's been inside all this time...who the bloody hell was that!?"

**a/n; oooooh, cliffy :D**

**-is evil ;)-**

Next time...

_"Hey, sleeping ugly. What's that disgusting thing on your neck? Oh, it's your FACE!"_

_I snapped awake and snarled at whoever just said that._

_Before I realised I was snarling at a chuckling Neville Longbottom._

_**review replies;**_

_**Fan- **_**right you are :D**

_**Adabella-**_** aww, thankies :D**

_**Lilia-**_** yey, cupcakes! :D**

_**pearberry-**_** ofcourse it's funny :D**

_**ValorOrq-**_** thankies :D**


	22. sleeping ugly

**a/n; i hope you guys like this chapter :) it's very long :S**

**urk, i'm totally weak for you guys. xD i updated ANOTHER chapter i was gonna leave till later :S LOSERS :P**

Previously...

_"Ginny, who was that you were just snogging?"_

_"Uh, duh, Harry. What have you been smoking?"_

_Hermione bit her lip._

_"Ginny...Harry's inside. He has been since dinner."_

_**twenty-one; sleeping ugly**_

I was still hyperventilating when Hermione and I walked in the house an hour later.

What if it was a Death Eater that escaped imprisonment?!

What if it was Draco Malfoy, wanting to make a fool out of me?!

URGHH!

This is bothering me.

Big time.

I mean, I snogged some guy who I thought was my boyfriend, but WASN'T.

Urgh.

I need a coffee.

"Mione, make me a coffee?" I pleaded, resting my head on the wooden table.

Everyone else was either asleep or playing Quidditch.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "You are going to sleep, Ginerva. This stress is not good for the babies. And neither is coffee!"

Before she could go off on a tirade, I muttered a quick _okay, okay_ and left the room as quickly as possible.

I walked up the stairs and into my room and onto my bed and under the covers, but I didn't even notice.

I suppose I was too busy wondering who the fuck was impersonating my fiance.

And why.

You know, I actually am kinda tired.

_Yawn._

The last thought I had before drifting off was that maybe Harry had an evil twin that he never knew about.

Because _that_ will _never_ be impossible.

--

_Groan._

I dun wanna geddup...

Dun make me...

Stop poking me...

STOPPIT!

I attempted to punch whoever was prodding me awake in the arm.

Judging by the quiet chuckles, it was either Harry or Matt.

I opened an eye blearily.

Oh, I was wrong.

It's George.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Come downstairs for breakfast or Mum'll skin you alive."

"Urk gedda way frumee..."

"I have _no_ idea what you just said. But I'll drag you downstairs if I have to."

"Be mah guesht..."

I closed my eye again and tried to go back to Lala Land.

Everything is rainbows and bunnies and unicorns.

And I'm running from it all.

Being skinny like I used to be.

Ahh, good times.

Suddenly my soft mattress was no longer under me.

It took me a whole ten seconds to figure out George was carrying me downstairs.

By that time, we'd reached the kitchen.

Oh, how smart I am.

"Hey, sleeping ugly. What's that disgusting thing on your neck? Oh, it's your FACE!"

I snapped awake and snarled at whoever just said that.

Before I realised I was snarling at a chuckling Neville Longbottom.

I ran and hugged him as tightly as I could in my condition.

"Neville! I missed you!"

He grinned at me.

Once I broke away from him and gave him some oxygen, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Expecting Mum to come down from waking Bill and Fleur, I smiled at Neville.

"So, Neville, what've you been up-"

I was cut off by movement in the corner of my eye.

It was Matt.

And he had a strange look on his face.

After a few seconds, I gasped.

Hermione's gasp joined mine.

He wouldn't even look at me.

But anyone could see the intense guilt in his eyes.

**a/n; buahaha, any of you catching on yet? ;D uber long chapter, but i'm sure you guys don't mind TOO much, right? ;)**

Next time...

_Tears started welling up in my eyes, and a piece of my heart broke._

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

_I screamed at him through my tears, running upstairs past him, sobbing as though my life was over._

_I had to leave._

_**review replies;**_

_**Fan-**_** no, neville is not evil in my story xD**

_**JALD-**_** i know you're confused :S SORRY :D forgives me?**


	23. polyjuiceified

**a/n; here's another chapter :) love you all!!**

**mucho angst in this one :D and Ginny goes a **_**leetle**_** crazy :S**

**OOOH, you should listen to 'Remember to Feel Real' by Armor for Sleep while reading. it's perfect for this chapter :)**

Previously...

_It was Matt._

_After a few seconds, I gasped._

_He wouldn't even look at me._

_But anyone could see the intense guilt in his eyes._

_**twenty-two; polyjuice-ified**_

Oh.

My.

God.

It was Matt!

He Polyjuice-ified himself to look like Harry!

So he could _snog_ me!

"You arse!" Hermione shouted at him.

Oh, there were much worse names for him.

How _dare_ he?

I gotta say something so cruel it'll break his heart.

"YEAH!"

I know, I know.

The wit is blinding.

But I'm too freaking mad to think of anything better.

He betrayed me.

He was supposed to be my friend.

My partner in crime.

My brain twin.

_My Fred._

Tears started welling up in my eyes, and a piece of my heart broke.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I screamed at him through my tears, running upstairs past him, sobbing as though my life was over.

I fell back onto my bed, screaming in emotion.

My door was locked, and although everyone from Harry to my Mum was trying to get in, I ignored them.

I had to leave.

Not thinking completely straight, I randomly grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and a few sweaters and threw them into a rucksack.

I packed socks, underwear, a shirt or two, the earrings Hermione bought me for my birthday, the flashlight Fleur got me, and the necklace Harry gave me.

I stopped and thought for a second.

No, not about staying.

About what else I'd need.

I smirked as an idea hit me.

I turned on the spot and was no longer in my bedroom.

Instead, I was in Bill's.

An evil smirk stayed frozen on my face as I looked at all the baby stuff in this room.

I put a charm on my rucksack that I once helped Hermione put on her beaded bag.

And packed all the baby stuff.

And the tent in the closet.

I opened a nightstand drawer and found a crapload of money in there.

I guess they have it there for the kids, if they're born soon.

Waitasecond...

They're _**MY**_ kids!

With only a tiny twinge of guilt, I scooped the whole load up and stuffed the bills with the rest of my things.

After a moment's thought, I snuck through the house to Ron's room.

Everyone else was too busy trying to get into my room.

Or trying to figure out what was going on.

I tiptoed around Ron's room until I found what I was looking for -

Hermione's purse.

She's my best friend, but I have to do it.

For my kids.

I took all the Muggle money I could find out of her wallet and threw them in my bag as well.

One last look around the place.

One turn of my feet.

And I was gone just as Ron appeared at the door.

"GINNY!"

**a/n; ooh, another cliffy :D i bet you guys hate me for those, eh? ;D**

Next time...

_They can't find me._

_Ever._

_I'm keeping my kids!_

_And there's __**nothing **__that French bitch can do about it._

_**review replies;**_

_**JALD-**_** ha, love you xP (not in the stalkerish kind of way. i love you the way an authoress loves her reviewers) :D**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** you'll find out ;D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** thanks :D**


	24. perfect home

**a/n; i know, i know, you guys hate me for that last cliffie xD here's another chapter to make up for it :D**

Previously...

_One last look around the place._

_One turn of my feet._

_And I was gone just as Ron appeared at the door._

_"GINNY!"_

_**twenty-three; perfect home**_

Sadly, I knew where I was going to go.

I suppose it wasn't exactly safe, per say, but nobody would think of looking here.

There it is.

I've never seen this house before...

It's quite nice.

I trudged through the snow to the front door, and walked right in, casting a charm around the perimeter as I did.

They can't find me.

Ever.

I know I'll miss Harry and Hermione and Ron and George and Mum and everyone else, but I'm pissed.

Pissed right off.

I'm keeping them.

I'm _keeping_ my kids!

And there's nothing that French bitch can do about it.

Absolutely _nothing_.

This place is so quiet...but then again, I suppose it hasn't been lived in for over a year.

Walking into the kitchen, I realised I would need food.

Well, duh.

But I don't really know how to cook...

I guess I'll buy those tv dinner things Matt talked about.

_Matt._

My blood started boiling just at the thought of his name.

How _dare_ he.

No matter how many times I thought about what he had done, it never hurt any less.

Shut up, I'm extremely horomonal.

I'm fucking eight months pregnant with triplets!

I have a RIGHT to be horomonal!

Up the stairs, Ginny.

Up the stairs.

Distract yourself.

The first room I went into was quite small, with just a tiny bed in one corner, a wardrobe in the other, and a desk under the window.

_This must be where-_

_No._

_Don't think about that._

_Or you'll cry._

_And you know you will._

I went back into the hall before I broke down, and checked out the other four rooms.

Four bedrooms and one bathroom.

Perfect.

My children will never have to share a room, if I can help it.

I wondered if they were looking for me right now.

They must be, Ron saw me Disapparate.

Back down the stairs and into the living room, I realised that this was the perfect place for me to raise a family.

Sure, I might have to do it alone if Harry still wants to give the babies up, but all the same.

It's _perfect_.

**a/n; virtual Ron cookies to anyone who can guess where she is :D (despite how glaringly obvious it is...heeheehee... :D)**

Next time...

_I need to know what gender my kids are._

_Knowing that the surprise was completely ruined, I placed my wand on my bulging stomach and whispered an incantation._

_Three symbols popped up, and it took me a minute or so to figure out what they meant._

_**review replies;**_

_**JALD-**_** ahahaha...POLYJUICED HIMSELF!! xD ..."what year is it?" "2008. duh. weirdo." "1968." "IT IS NOT!!" xD**

_**Jate-**_** hi again :D i did miss your reviews, but you're not a terrible reader :)**

_**SiriusLover-**_** i know i'm evil! :D and don't judge Matt...the story isn't over quite yet! ;D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** teehee, cliffhangers :D**

_**Fan-**_** ahaha, i'm always hyper at that time xD**

**_ValorOrq- _lol thanks! :D**

**_Yuval- _thank you :D_  
_**

**_dazedandconfused- _xD love you too :P**


	25. attention deficit

**a/n; here's another chapter :)**

**the following people guessed the house right- **_**JateLostLove **_**,**_** Allergic-to-Sunlight **_**,**_** crazyagent013 **_**and **_**gryffindorpride1007**_**. -gives them Ron cookies-**

**SHE'S AT THE DURSELY'S, PEOPLE :D**

**also, i've decided to go along with the sequel idea after all. does anybody have any more good title ideas? so far i have; **_**Reality Check**_**. that's it. so if there's any more title ideas, i'd love to hear them! :D**

**OHHH! the "ADOS" thing was told to me by a reviewer, and i take no credit for it whatsoever. (i just can't remember who said it :S)**

Previously...

_I wondered if they were looking for me right now._

_They must be, Ron saw me Disapparate._

_Back down the stairs and into the living room, I realised that this was the perfect place for me to raise a family._

_It's __**perfect.**_

_**twenty-four; attention deficit**_

After a lot of thought - not random thoughts, but actual thoughts - I decided to decorate the house _my_ way.

I hope those Dursleys don't come back.

They might be kinda weirded out that they can't get into their house.

Well, it's mine now, bitches!

So I waved my wand and things started moving around, changing color, disappearing, ex cetra.

When I was done, it no longer looked like the quaint neutral house I had found.

Instead, the walls were completely scarlet and gold, and there were Gryffindor hangings as well.

What?

I miss Hogwarts.

I paused for a second, and went back upstairs.

All this walking up and down stairs cannot be good for me.

Opening and closing doors, I decided to do the bedrooms too.

But before I do that...

I need to know what gender my kids are.

Knowing that the surprise was completely ruined, I placed my wand on my bulging stomach and whispered an incantation.

Three symbols popped up, and it took me a minute or so to figure out what they meant.

Okay.

So.

I'm having a boy and two girls.

Hmm...

Well, from personal experience, I happen to know that girls need more space than boys do.

So my son will get the smallest room.

I strolled into said room and thought hard about how to decorate it.

Grinning, I made everything baby blue.

Ha.

And I'll make the other rooms...

Pink and...yellow?

Nah.

PURPLE!

Pink and purple!

But how to decide which girl gets what room?

Hmm...

...

OH!

I know!

Whichever one is born first, gets the purple one!

Because it's bigger.

Also, purple is an awesome color.

There should be a house at Hogwarts with the colors purple and yellow.

That would rule beyond belief.

Yes, I have ADD.

Or ADHD.

Whichever one means I'm insane.

Maybe I have attention deficit -

OOOH!  
SHINY!!

...

ADOS?

Mleh.

Suits me.

I think Ron has 'ADHLF'.

Anyone know what that stands for?

Anyone?

Well, now, you guys obviously don't know my brother that well.

It stands for -

'Attention Deficit - Hey, Look, Food!'

Yes, I know.

I'm hilarious.

I do try.

Suddenly, an owl flew in the window.

I screamed.

Duh.

I guess my wards don't work for owls.

...Damn.

"Er...hello?"

The owl peered at me, and I recognised it...but where...

OH!

It's Hermes!

Percy's owl!

What's Hermes doing here?

As soon as I took the letter from him, he flew off.

"FINE! I DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!" I bellowed out the window at the owl.

Sitting on the purple chair I conjured, I opened the envelope cautiously.

Well, as cautious as I can be.

I looked at the handwriting on the envelope and dropped it.

My name was written there in Hermione's neat scrawl.

**a/n; LE GASP! how did Hermione find her!? i know :D but YOU GUYS DON'T !! HAHA! :D**

Next time...

_Maybe...I should tell her._

_I never thought about what would happen if I go into labour._

_Even if this isn't the right thing to do, I have no other choice._

_I can't go back._

_I can never go back._

_**review replies;**_

_**JALD-**_** YOU DON'T GET NO COOKIES :D YOU GOTIT WRONG!**

_**SiriusLover-**_** that happens to me to, no worries.**

_**Fan-**_** hee hee. sorry, no :(**

_**Chocofreakazoid-**_** thanks :D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** awesome, thanks :D**

_**Hero-**_** pretty close :D**

_**TruthBeTold-**_** AHAHA. :D i know i have horribly short chapters. SOWWY :D**

_**crazyagent-**_** thanks :D**

_**Vari-**_** yeah, yeah. whatever. love you too xD**

_**Jate-**_** potatoe, potato. indeed. lmfao.**

_**Lilia-**_** cuppycakes again? :D**

_**GoldxxSunlight- **_**thanks :) **


	26. letters and sunsets

**a/n; squee! i loves you guys! i have so many reviews! :'D **

**remember back when i was **_**SO **_**freaking happy to get 40-something reviews?**

**ahh, good times.**

**does anybody have any more good title ideas? so far i have; **_**Reality Check**_** if there's any more title ideas, i'd love to hear them! :D**

Previously...

_It's Hermes!_

_What's Hermes doing here?_

_I looked at the handwriting on the envelope and dropped it._

_My name was written there in Hermione's neat scrawl._

_**twenty-five; letters and sunsets**_

_Ginny,_

_Are you _insane_!?_

_You must be. Otherwise you wouldn't be...wherever you are._

_Look, I'm not going to try and find you. I can't promise the same for everyone else, but _I_ won't, I swear._

_I'm not upset that you took my Muggle money - I didn't really have a use for it anyway._

_Matt scarpered before Harry found out what happened. Which was probably a good idea, because he was _furious_._

_If he was smart, he would stay away for good. Ron and Harry are just about ready to rip him to pieces, and ask questions later._

_I'm angry as well, but I _am_ curious as to why he felt the need to do that. _

_Enough Matt talk._

_Look, Ginny? You don't have to tell me where you are, and I'm not trying to find you._

_But _maybe_ it might be a good idea to tell me. I wouldn't tell anyone, you know that, and if you go into labour..._

_Well._

_It just might be smarter._

_Get back to me soon. _

_Love, Hermione_

Oh.

Maybe...I should tell her.

I never thought about what would happen if I go into labour.

You're not supposed to Apparate in that condition, it could hurt the babies.

So...

If Hermione were here, she could take the wards off and call a Healer to the rescue.

Or maybe she'd just drive me to the nearest Muggle hospital.

Either way, I can't be here by myself.

Looking around for the owl, I realised that it had left.

"Damnit..."

Waving my wand, I conjured up an eagle owl.

_Cool_.

Moving into my bedroom and plopping myself on the desk chair, I began writing a reply.

_Mione,_

_Yeah, I _am_ insane, but what else is new?_

_I'm just pissed off like crazy. I'm _keeping_ my babies. Fleur can't stop me._

_Sorry about the money thing. I'll try to pay you back._

_I have nothing to say about Matt, except this; I hope he _does_ come back. He deserves whatever Ron and Harry have in store._

_It's the 22nd today, isn't it? If I tell you where I am, you have to come over after Christmas morning at the Burrow._

_Stay with me until D-day. Please, Mione?_

_Well, here it is._

_I'm at Harry's aunt and uncle's place. Number 4, Privet Drive, I believe it's called. __**Don't come till the 25th.**_

_And keep it quiet. I don't want everyone to know where I am._

_I love you too._

_Ginny_

I felt like a weight had been lifted as I sent the eagle owl flying into the pink sky.

The sunset is so beautiful...

_Sigh._

Maybe this isn't the right thing to do?

Even if it isn't, I have no other choice.

I can't go back.

I can never go back.

Thinking to myself that Hermione's reply would be here in the morning, I collasped onto my bed and was asleep within moments.

**a/n; for anyone who's confused, Hermione found her simply by TELLING THE OWL WHO TO BRING IT TO :D xD aren't i genius? -silence- -.-**

**remember to review in your title ideas for the sequel :D**

Next time...

_"GINERVA!"_

_I rolled over, flailing wildly._

_**Thump.**_

_"Owieee..."_

_Looking up, I was met with the sight of a very harried Hermione Granger._

_**review replies;**_

_**Jate-**_** ooh, i SHOULD make the dursleys come back xP**

_**JALD-**_** omg, that would make an awesome fic xP someone hiding their pregnancy!? SCANDALOUSSS!!**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** "typical Hermione" made me laugh xP**

_**angelette-**_** aww, thank you :D**

_**DCWorld-**_** ahaha, thank you :)**

_**Choco-**_** thanks**

_**inktongue-**_** oh, so YOU were the one to say ADOS? :D okay, thanks for reminding me :D**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** thanks :D**

_**Adabella-**_** ahaha, that review made me laugh xD "i can't believe she jacked the dursley's house!!" -dies of laughter-**

_**Terry-**_** wow, that's an awesome theory :D mine was way simpler xP**


	27. poor kids and engagements

**a/n; LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**i'm just gonna use "Reality Check" as the sequel name. for more information on the sequel, check out the link in my profile :D**

Previously...

_Mione,_

_I'm at Harry's aunt and uncle's place. Number 4, Privet Drive, I believe it's called. __**Don't come till the 25th.**_

_I love you too._

_Ginny_

_**twenty-six; poor kids and engagements**_

_I walked downstairs from my room at the Burrow and into the kitchen._

_Looking down at my stomach, I saw...my feet._

_I COULD SEE MY FEET!_

_I squealed and ran over to Hermione, who was sitting at the table._

_"Hermione, Mione, look, I'm not pregnant anymore! Isn't that awesome!?"_

_No answer._

_In fact, she completely ignored me._

_"Hello? HELLOOOO!?"_

_But no matter what I did, she never looked up from the Daily Prophet._

_Harry walked in and grinned._

_"Harry, baby! You can see me?"_

_But Harry walked right __**through**__ me, and hugged Hermione from behind._

_"Hey, sweetie. Whatcha reading?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just an announcement about our engagement."  
"Cool. I hope Ron doesn't see it, he might freak out."  
"I know...I mean, he's always been the youngest of his siblings, and now he's lost me, too."_

_"Poor kid. Hey, wanna go get some lunch?"_

_"Sure."_

_Hermione smiled at __**MY**__ fiance and stood up._

_He snaked his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to meet hers._

"NO!"

"Ginny!"

"NO! STOP! HE'S MINE, NOT YOURS!"

"GINNY!"

"NOO!! **I'M **THE YOUNGEST WEASLEY! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"GINERVA!"

I rolled over, flailing wildly.

_Thump._

"Owieee..."

Looking up, I was met with the sight of a very harried Hermione Granger.

"Ginny! You could've hurt the kids!"

Completely ignoring her statement, I staggered to my feet and flung my arms around her neck.

"I had a really bad dream I wasn't pregnant and you couldn't see me and you and Harry were engaged and Ron was a poor kid and -"

"GINNY! Breathe. _Breathe_."

Taking a few breaths, I calmed down.

...And then freaked right out again.

"WAIT! You're not supposed to be here till Christmas! What're you doing here?!"

Hermione gave me a sheepish grin.

"Well, when I got your letter...I just couldn't wait to see you, make sure you're okay."

"But won't everyone get suspicious?"

"No, I told them I'm visiting my parents."

"Nice job. How's life?"

"Ginny, don't change the subject. Listen, I'm going back in a couple hours, I'll be back Christmas afternoon, okay?"

"Okay. But what do you plan to do here for a few hours?"

"Welll..."

I did _not_ like the sound of that.

She had some kind of scheme up her sleeve.

And I had no way out.

"Crap."

**a/n; like it? :D**

Next time...

_"What do the telephone and the television have in common, Ginny?"_

_"Er...they both have tele in them?"_

_"MIONE! I MISSED YOU!" I attacked her with a Ginny-hug, causing her to drop the pile of presents in her arms._

_"PRESENTS!!"_

_**review replies;**_

_**Lilia-**_** yay, cupcakes :D**

_**JALD-**_** ooh, yes, you should write it :D let me know if/when you put it up! :D**

_**Choco-**_** ahahaha, yeah xP**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** you made me laugh again xD "fleur can have her own babies instead of stealing other people's!" or something like that xP**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** thanks :)**

_**DC-**_** yep, i update fastly :D**

_**Haley-**_** aww, so glad to know that i inspired you :) and yes, i adore cupcakes. and muffins. and oreos. and many other things. xD**

_**Sarquan-**_** Peeves is extremely cool.**

_**Jate-**_** YES!! "I KNEW THIS WAS ABOUT GETTING THE HOUSE!" "WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU FAT FREAK!?" ahahahaha, shouting match between Vernon and Ginny? epic.**

_**Romance-**_** i remember you!! thanks for coming back! :D and i know, that song was off the hook.**

_**Zellah-**_** thanks so much for reviewing all those chapters :D**

_**Adabella-**_** aha, no problem :D**


	28. christmas presents

**a/n; remember to check out the link in my profile for Reality Check information :D**

Previously...

_"Okay. But what do you plan to do here for a few hours?"_

_"Welll..."_

_I did not like the sound of that._

_"Crap."_

_**chapter twenty-seven; christmas presents**_

Hermione left at 6:30 that night.

Turns out her plan wasn't _that_ evil.

She just wanted to teach me a few things.

_"What do the telephone and the television have in common, Ginny?"_

_"Er...they both have tele in them?"_

Apparently, that wasn't the answer she had been looking for.

So now I know how to use the telephone, television, Muggle kitchen appliances, and the emergency number.

911.

I'll have to remember that one if I go into labour early.

I spent the next two days in a daze, wandering around the house and shopping for necessities.

Finally, Christmas afternoon arrived, and it brought Hermione with it.

"MIONE! I MISSED YOU!" I attacked her with a Ginny-hug, causing her to drop the pile of presents in her arms.

"Ginny. I've been gone two days."

"IT WAS THE LONGEST TWO DAYS OF MY LIFE!" I wailed, over-doing the drama queen bit.

"Uh...huh...well, here's gifts from everyone. I just told them I'd owl them to you for them."

"PRESENTS!!"

I ripped at the wrapped boxes and packages in front of me.

Hermione looked quite scared.

I guess I don't blame her.

There was wrapping all over the floor once I finished, and Hermione had sat down on the couch in fear.

It was an awesome pile.

This is what I got -

From Ron and Hermione, a camera and a photo album.

From Mum and Dad, brand new, wine-colored dress robes.

From George and Angelina, a month's supply of jokes and tricks from the shop.

From Charlie, a couple bottles of Butterbeer and a bag of candy.

From Percy, a stack of Muggle books, including titles like _Pride and Prejudice_, _Oliver Twist_, and _How to Kill a Mockingbird_.

From Bill and Fleur, a gift basket filled with soap, shampoo, candles, and other such things.

From Lee Jordan, pink lingerie, which made me giggle for about five minutes, which was obviously the point of the gift.

From Luna, a beautiful painting of Harry and I.

From Neville, a gorgeous boquet of flowers and a gold necklace.

From Dean Thomas, an amazingly detailed drawing of Hogwarts.

And from Dennis Creevey, Honeydukes candy and Colin's picture album of the trio.

So, all in all, a very good load.

I nearly cried at a few, but I held the tears in.

"So, Harry didn't get me anything?" I asked Hermione, disappointed.

She smiled, and handed me a small velvet box.

Curiousity overcoming me, I opened the tiny box.

And screamed.

There was a glittering diamond ring, evidently intended for my left hand, ring finger.

"Oh. My. God."

**a/n; sorry about the shortness :S**

**HA! i'm gonna be even MORE evil :D**

**...i'm not giving you a preview to the next chapter :D**

**(don't hurt me too much)**

_**review replies;**_

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** thankies :D**

_**Falling from the sky-**_** thanks :D**

_**JALD-**_** ha, lurve you.**

_**Lovegood-**_** thanks :)**

_**DC-**_** thank you :D**

_**Jate-**_** totally epic. and yeah, it WAS supposed to be a Ginny-version of the locket :D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** ahaha, yeah, harmony? blech.**

_**Adabella-**_** aha, yeah, sorry about that. :D**

_**Lilia-**_** highschool? :O**

_**Choco-**_** thank you :)**


	29. men of our dreams

**a/n; hey, everyone! i'm BAAACK! :D**

**i was actually waiting for at least ONE person to join the 'Reality Check' site, so i could get some ideas, but no one did -hiss- :(**

**and OHMIGAWD XD i am SOO sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter!! "911" and "how to kill a mockingbird"?? i'm an idiot. xD**

**soo...yeah. here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for! :P (kinda)**

Previously...

_She smiled, and handed me a small velvet box._

_Curiousity overcoming me, I opened the tiny box._

_And screamed._

_There was a glittering diamond ring, evidently intended for my left hand, ring finger._

_"Oh. My. God."_

_**twenty-eight; men of our dreams**_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I'm only slightly hyperventilating.

Hermione smiled.

Doesn't she know I'm having troubles breathing!?

Grr...

Picking up the delicate ring with two fingers, I gasped.

This thing must have cost a fortune!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!" Hermione squealed.

I grinned from ear-to-ear and slid it onto my finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Once I was over the shock, I started shrieking.  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED! _I'M GETTING MARRIED_!"

Hermione jumped up and we both started dancing...

Even though there was no music.

"LOOK! There's a note!" Hermione pointed.

We both crouched down and tore open the scroll.

_Ginny,_

_I suppose I can understand why you left. We're all worried about you, though._

_Remember what I said, that day we had a fight? I was serious, Gin._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you - wake up beside you every day - come home from work to see you there, smiling that smile of yours._

_I love you, Ginerva Weasley._

_Marry me?_

_Harry_

With tears in both our eyes, Hermione hugged me.

"Ginny! He really does love you!"

"And I REALLY love him back!!"

After a few minutes of happy sobbing and hugging, Hermione chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, that was WAY more romantic than Ron's proposal." She started laughing harder.

My curiosity was piqued.

How DID he propose?

"How did my brother propose?"

Now she was hysterical.

"I was doing the crossword in the Daily Prophet, and I asked him what a seven-letter word for 'Satan' was. And he replied with - _'here's a ring...marry me?'_ It was hilarious."

Well, that DID sound like something Ron would do.

"And then he rambled for three minutes about _'if you don't want to, I understand, I mean, you could always go with Krum'_ and other such things."

Now I was laughing, too.

Ron.

God.

He's just plain...

Clueless.

"That's still cute!" I protested.

She nodded. "I know. And of course I shut him up with a kiss and said yes."

Squealing, I shouted.

"WE'RE _BOTH_ GETTING MARRIED, HERMIONE! TO THE MEN OF OUR _DREAMS_!"

"YES, WE ARE!"

Hopping up and down, we both gasped.

"Be my maid of honour!?" We asked in unision.

"Of course!"

"DUH!"

After we finally calmed down a bit, we sat on the couch.

Because being too excited was _bad for the babies_.

But anyway.

A thought stuck me, and I grinned evily at Hermione.

"Hey, Mione?"

"Mm?"

"Have you shagged my brother yet?"

She gaped, and her face turned the color of my hair.

"Wh-what-wha-" She spluttered.

Giggling, I nudged her with my elbow.

"C'mon, it's not that big a deal. Have you?"

She closed her mouth and turned away.

There was a faint smile on her lips.

"Maybe."

And that set off the squealing-and-dancing routine all over again.

**a/n; wow. okay. umm...what to say about this chapter..? ah, yes. it's quite long, and i'm terribly sorry if Hermione is a bit OOC. but she's excited. so...yeah.**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE REALITY CHECK SITE IN MY PROFILE!! :D please?**

**hey, guys? since so many people are so depressed about Ginny having to give away her babies, do ya'll think i should do an "alternative ending"? where she gets to keep them? it wouldn't actually happen, it's just so people can see what they wanted. what d'ya think?**

Next time...

_The next week or so was amazing._

_Hermione taught me how to cook and clean, and all that fun stuff._

_She also introduced me to television shows._

_And we went shopping._

_And I LOVED it._

_**review replies;**_

_**roselily-**_** sorry, can't.**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** Harry WILL leave the Burrow to find her, but he won't find her at the Dursley's...oops, i almost gave away the next chapter ;P**

_**GreysAnatomy-**_** THANKS :D**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** thank you so much! :D**

_**snowflight-**_** AWW :D thankies! **

_**inktongue-**_** true, true.**

_**Sarquan-**_** yeah, oops xP**

_**Love is the key-**_** yup!**

_**aridark-**_** it's fine :) and thanks!**

_**cjay-**_** lol, of course there will be more! :D**

_**Phil-**_** SORRY! xD it's just easier for me to group them all together, than to reply to them all seperately. but thanks :D**

_**JALD-**_** lol, thank you! :D**

_**Vari-**_** oops about the 911 AND not mentioning you thing. :huggles:**

_**LunaAlice-**_** no, i'm not making it an AU. it's sadly, still canon :(**

_**Jate-**_** no forgiveness? :(**

_**ValorOrq-**_** aww, depressing week? -gives you Beatles music to listen to-**

_**Lilia-**_** bleh, homework.**

_**Lori-**_** aww, thank you :)**

_**tickledorange-**_** haha :D**

_**pearberry-**_** yep!**


	30. on the way

**a/n; i decided i was going to update early :D**

**REMEMBER - REALITY CHECK SITE. DO IT. NOW. :D**

Previously...

_"Hey, Mione? Have you shagged my brother yet?"_

_There was a faint smile on her lips._

_"Maybe."_

_And that set off the squealing-and-dancing routine all over again._

_**twenty-nine; on the way**_

The next week or so was amazing.

Hermione taught me how to cook and clean, and all that fun stuff.

Cooking is actually quite enjoyable.

Now I see why Mum loves it so much.

She also introduced me to television shows.

We spent at least three hours a day, eating popcorn and watching reruns of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_.

And we went shopping.

Hermione transfigured the both of us to look like ordinary Muggles, and we went to the nearest mall.

Growing up with six brothers and no money, shopping was a new thing for me.

And I _LOVED _it.

We tried on clothes and modeled them for each other, wondering what our finaces would think.

I also dragged her to a bridal store.

We marveled at all the beautiful Muggle dresses - but we both knew that Madam Malkin would be making ours.

I pointed in astonishment at so many things.

_There are people with portable phones!_

_Oh, Merlin, these shopping carts are odd-looking!_

_What's this?_

And so on, and so forth.

When we finally got home, with bulging bags of new stuff, we both just collapsed.

And I sent my reply to Harry -

_Harry,_

_You need to ASK!?_

_Of COURSE I'll marry you!!_

_I love you so much!_

_xoxo_

_Ginny_

I bet he did his own little happy dance when he recieved that.

But right now I was frustrated.

I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much I tossed and turned.

It was January 1st, around 11:30 at night.

I'll always remember that.

Getting out of bed, I felt sort of weird.

Not quite sure what it was, I checked my sheets.

And shrieked loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Hermione burst into the room, holding her wand aloft.

"What happened?!" She looked tired, but alarmed.

I was quivering.

"Mione...do you know how to drive?"

"Of course I know how to drive, I learned a couple years ago...why?"

"Because my water just broke."

--

Hermione drove as fast as she could, using a neighbour's car that she hijacked, while I was screaming in the backseat.

"HURRY!"

Screeching to a halt in a dark street, she Levitated me over to a shop window, and walked right into St. Mungo's.

"I NEED A HEALER! THIS WOMAN IS HAVING BABIES!" She screamed throughout the quiet waiting room.

Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by Healers and lifted onto a stretcher.

The first thing I remember actually saying was "don't hurt them", and Hermione had run off to owl Harry and -

Everything went black.

**a/n; evil, i am. no preview. and it's also a pretty short chapter. sorry :D**

_**review replies;**_

_**JALD-**_** lmfao, yes, it would xP**

_**aridark- **_**:D**

_**GreysAnatomy-**_** oh, i know, it's SOOO Ron, isn't it? :D**


	31. finally here

**a/n; god, i'm sorry about this chapter. i wasn't quite sure how to write a birthing scene, i'm only 13. so...yeah. pretend it's better :D**

**and i hate you guys. you make me want to update uber-fast ;P just kidding, i love you!!**

**REMEMBER - REALITY CHECK SITE. DO IT. NOW. :D**

Previously...

_"What happened?!"_

_"My water just broke."_

_"I NEED A HEALER! THIS WOMAN IS HAVING BABIES!"_

_The first thing I remember actually saying was "don't hurt them", and Hermione had run off to owl Harry and -_

_Everything went black._

_**thirty; finally here**_

Mm...

Where am I?

Looking blearily around, I realised I was in some sort of hospital.

But...why would -

_**PAIN.**_

A sharp, agonising _pain_ in my stomach region.

And the last nine months came flooding back to me.

Oh God.

Oh _**God**_.

I screamed, and Healers swarmed into the empty room.

"They're coming!" One yelled.

Hey, I recognise him. He's the one who was hitting on me last time I was -

_**PAIN.**_

Shrieking in agony, I barely heard the Healer shout "PUSH!".

But I don't want to push!

I want it to be over with!

I want to go _home_.

Not to the Dursley's old house.

_Home_.

Focusing all my energy on obeying the Healer, I pushed.

_**PAIN.**_

You can have them, Fleur!

You'd make a better parent than a seventeen year old ever could!

Just please, _please_, HURRY!

Attempting to focus only on getting these children _OUT OF ME_, I screamed questions at the Healers.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP!?"

"Twenty-six hours, ma'm."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right. Now PUSH!"

"**FUCK**! THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"

Twenty minutes of pure _**agony**_ later, one of the Healers was smiling slightly, and holding -

My baby.

Or, I should say, _one_ of my babies.

All that for ONE child!?

And I need to push THREE out!?

"WHAT -"

"A girl, Miss Weasley!" The Healer said, before I could complete my question.

_**PAIN.**_

Here comes the second one.

And I went through hell twice more within the hour.

When it was over, all I wanted to do was sleep.

Only barely keeping my eyes open, I attempted to focus on my babies.

_My babies._

_Oh, how I wish things could be different._

Sleepily, but forcing myself to stay awake, I asked "Which girl is the oldest?"

They showed me a clean, tiny girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Her name is...Victoire. Victoire Lilian Weasley."

"That's a beautiful name, Miss Weasley. What about the boy? He was second-born."

"Louis Harrison Weasley. And the youngest girl is to be called Dominique Gavrielle Weasley."

The names were picked at random.

Yes, I used Fleur's first names, but the middle names were last-minute.

Lilian as in Lily Potter. Harrison as in Harry Potter. And Gavrielle as in Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister.

I hope she loves the names as much as I do.

Unable to help myself, my eyes fluttered shut, and I was asleep within seconds.

**a/n; urk...i really don't like how this chapter turned out. but i LOVE the names i came up with :D my least favourite was Louis', and my favourite was Dominique's :D**

**love you all!!**

Next time...

_"Potter?"_

_"Weasley. They're all yours, Bill."_

_He looked dumbfounded, but a radiant smile appeared on Fleur's beautiful face, brightening the whole room._

_"Thank you. I weel forever be in debt to you, Geeny." Her accent was slowly going away._

_After a moment's hesitation, I smiled at her._

_"What's family for?"_

_**review replies;**_

_**JALD-**_** lmfao.**

_**aridark-**_** teehee, thanks :D**

_**tickledorange-**_** ahaha, i know i'm evil :D but i spent about ten minutes thinking of how Ron would propose...and then THAT hit me :D thank you! :D**

_**fan-**_** lol, okay :D**


	32. i'd say congratulations

**a/n; here's the next chapter :D**

**this chapter is freaking long. like, seriously.**

**REMEMBER - REALITY CHECK SITE. DO IT. NOW. :D**

Previously...

_You can have them, Fleur!_

_You'd make a better parent than a seventeen year old ever could!_

_I couldn't help but smile._

_"Her name is...Victoire. Victoire Lilian Weasley."_

_"Louis Harrison Weasley. And the youngest girl is to be called Dominique Gavrielle Weasley."_

_**thirty-one; i'd say congratulations**_

_"Ginnyy..."_

_"C'mon, Ginny. Wake up."_

_"Wake up, sweetie."_

_"Rise and shine..."_

Hearing voices around me, I only had the strength to open one eye.

That eye was met with the sight of my entire family, plus Luna and Neville.

Wow, it got crowded in here pretty fast.

"She's up!" Angelina grinned. She sat down gently on the bed and stroked my hair. "How you feeling, sweetie?"

"Terrible." I croaked, and everyone chuckled softly.

Angelina smiled wistfully.

"That sucks. But I guess I need to know."

I was too tired to be confused.

"Mmm...why?"

"Because. You'll be an auntie pretty soon."

It took me a full fifteen seconds to shake off the tiredness and understand what she meant.

"That's cool...I'd say congratulations, but it's not fun."

A laugh came from George's direction, and I turned slightly to see him.

Wow.

This is the happiest I've seen him since before the war.

He nodded to me.

I smiled back.

An understanding crossed between us.

"So, the Healers didn't tell us what you decided to name the triplets..." Bill said, sort of cautiously.

Oh, right. They didn't know I was letting them keep the kids.

"The oldest is Victoire Lilian, the boy is Louis Harrison, and the youngest is Dominique Gavrielle."

"Potter?"

"Weasley. They're all yours, Bill."

He looked dumbfounded, but a radiant smile appeared on Fleur's beautiful face, brightening the whole room.

"Thank you. I weel forever be in debt to you, Geeny." Her accent was slowly going away.

After a moment's hesitation, I smiled at her.

"What's family for?"

A pause.

Followed by Fleur bursting into tears and hugging me tightly.

Bill grinned.

"Thanks, Gin."

Feeling stronger and more awake, I looked around the room.

There was only one dark-haired person in here - Angelina.

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione looked at everyone and nodded.

"He's just out there. We'll clear out so you can talk to him, okay?"

"Thanks."

The long line of people filed out, each one stroking my hair or kissing my forehead.

Mum was the last person left.

There were tears in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, Ginny. So very proud."

"Thanks, Mum."

A tear slid down her cheek and she smiled at me.

At her daughter, the youngest of seven.

"Hey, I just realised, Mum!"

"What's that?"

"You're a grandmother!"

A truly happy look went across her face as she embraced me.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Mum."

Then she left, wiping her eyes as she went.

"She's all yours." I heard her say to someone just outside the door.

And the love of my life walked in.

"Hey, sexy. What's shakin'?" I joked. He looked paler than usual.

Worried, most likely.

Without saying a single word, Harry laid down next to me and just held me.

A tear slid down my cheek.

I felt safe in his arms.

This is where I want to be.

This is my lifeline.

This is _home_.

**a/n; awww... :( i dunno about you guys, but i teared up. but i'm a sap. so yeah. i hope you guys liked this :D**

**even though Ginny gave up her kids.**

**oh, and people who've watched Juno might recognise that last Harry/Ginny scene.**

**i love you all!!**

Next time...

_On my fourth day in St Mungo's, I was able to leave._

_I must admit, it was the happiest day of my life, coming home._

_Until my amazing mood was shattered._

_Matt was sitting at my kitchen table._

_**review replies;**_

_**aridark-**_** me either.**

_**JALD-**_** lol, it would make a better story if she could keep them...but this one is canon. :(**

_**Lori-**_** teehee, thankies :D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** lol, thank you**

_**Choco-**_** thanks :)**

_**LunaAlice-**_** it is sad, isn't it? **

_**Jate-**_** ahaha, awesome :D**

_**forge-**_** thanks :)**

_**marauderette- **_** sorry :(**


	33. second chance

**a/n; sigh, i love all of you :)**

**but i'm sad. because this fic is almost over. but then, it's the sequel!! :D i hope you all will be joining me for that one, as well?**

**-hearts and oreos for all-**

**REMEMBER - REALITY CHECK SITE. DO IT. NOW. :D**

Previously...

_"You're a grandmother!"_

_"I love you, Ginny."_

_"I love you, too, Mum."_

_Without saying a single word, Harry laid down next to me and just held me._

_A tear slid down my cheek._

_This is __**home**__._

_**thirty-two; second chance**_

Over the next few days, I slowly, but surely, recovered.

On my fourth day in St Mungo's, I was able to go home.

_Home_.

I love that word.

When it was time for me to leave, Harry supported me, and Apparated to the Burrow with me.

_Sigh_.

I'm back.

I'm home.

I can't believe I left.

Insanity, it was.

I had left the Dursley's house how it was, and suggested that Bill and Fleur move into it.

Well, Shell Cottage is pretty small for three kids.

_And_ Bill wants a puppy.

I must admit, it was the happiest day of my life, coming home.

Until my amazing mood was shattered.

Harry had a protective arm around my shoulder as we walked into the kitchen, laughing.

But we stopped dead at the sight in front of us.

There was someone sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of him.

He was staring into the cup, brooding.

Matt was sitting at my kitchen table.

I felt Harry's whole body tense, and he grabbed his wand.

That's about the time Matt noticed we were there.

His face registered relief, and he stood up.

Walking towards us, he smiled.

"Ginny...you're okay."

"Yes, she is, but you won't be if you take one more step, Eklund." Harry snarled.

I couldn't help but agree.

But I didn't feel rage anymore.

Just sadness.

Matt stopped dead and sighed.

"I suppose I don't get a second chance?"

"No," Harry said bitterly. "Now go home."

"What home?" Matt and I both asked.

Despite myself, I managed a weak grin.

Brain twins.

Forever, we'd said.

"Why'd you do it, though?"

He shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

"I don't know. I've never kissed a girl before. I wanted to see what it was like. But you wouldn't have kissed me -"

"- if you hadn't impersonated Harry. I get it."

There was a silence, in which I could tell Harry was livid.

Matt looked hopeful and remoseful.

Harry just looked _**mad**_.

I'm not quite sure what I looked like, but I do know what my answer was.

"Yes, Matt. You can have a second chance."

A huge smile, and suddenly he was hugging me, and we were both crying, and Harry stalked upstairs, fuming mad.

I brushed a tear off his cheek.

"So, I introduced Luna to my cousin, Rolf."

"Oh, really? How'd that go?"

"They hit it off. I think they'll be great friends."

"Sorta like us?"

"Yeah."

**a/n; i'm sorry for anyone who didn't like Matt to begin with, but whatever. you can deal with it, right? :D**

Next time...

_"Vicki! Dom! Lou!" I called, and all three of them stampeded towards me._

_"Auntie Ginny!" Victoire shrieked, mauling me with a hug._

_It was the triplets' third birthday party, and I couldn't believe our luck._

_They had hazel eyes, lots of freckles, and a darker shade of red than mine for hair._

_They were beautiful._

_**review replies;**_

_**aridark-**_** thanks :)**

_**LunaAlice-**_** "I AM A KRACKEN FROM THE SEA!!" was literally my favourite line in the movie xD glad you liked it :D**

_**gryffindorpride-**_** lmfao thank you :)**

_**JALD-**_** lmfao. i sense some hostility towards the Scot? :D**

_**Lilia-**_** :D**

_**Snowflight-**_** sorry, can't. but thanks for the suggestion :D**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** lol thanks**

_**Lori-**_** not over yet!! :O**

_**Jate-**_** lol xD**

_**LTSTT-**_** thanks so much :D**

_**pearberry-**_** poor Ginny indeedy :(**

_**tickledorange-**_** aww thanks :)**

_**GreysAnatomy-**_** lmfao thank you :)**


	34. three years later

**a/n; NOOOO D:**

**IT'S OVVERRR!!**

**this, my faithful reviewers, is where it all ends.**

**i hope you guys will keep an eye out for the sequel :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**REMEMBER - REALITY CHECK SITE. DO IT. NOW. :D**

Previously...

_"Yes, Matt. You can have a second chance."_

_"So, I introduced Luna to my cousin, Rolf."_

_"Oh, really? How'd that go?"_

_"They hit it off. I think they'll be great friends."_

_**thirty-three; three years later**_

Walking hand-in-hand with my husband, we approached Shell Cottage.

Because even though Bill and Fleur didn't actually _live_ there anymore, they still owned it.

The closer we got to the house, the louder it became.

"Think we're a bit late?" Harry joked.

Finally, we saw a huge crowd of redheads, and I let go of Harry's hand to sprint towards them.

Which was quite hard, considering the snow.

There was a collective cry of "GINNY!" and I flung my arms around George's neck.

Angelina was playing with little Roxanne, trying not to exert herself.

She was three months pregnant and hardly showing.

Percy was whispering to his new girlfriend over in a corner, and both raised their hands in greeting.

Bill was situated at a table, drinking Firewhiskey with Charlie and Dad.

Ron was spinning Hermione round the dance floor - she looked quite scared.

Luna was animatedly talking to her new fiance, Rolf Scamandar, at the edge of the dance floor.

Hannah Abbott was tending to Neville's ankle - he had sprained it whilst trying to dance as wildly as Ron.

And Matt was giving piggy-back rides to the birthday kids.

"Vicki! Dom! Lou!" I called, and all three of them stampeded towards me.

"Auntie Ginny!" Victoire shrieked, mauling me with a hug.

It was the triplets' third birthday party, and I couldn't believe our luck.

They had hazel eyes, lots of freckles, and a darker shade of red than mine for hair.

They were beautiful.

"Hey, guys!" Harry bellowed, holding out his arms for hugs from the little ones.

Automatically, they ditched me and attacked him.

Little kids have short attention spans.

Kinda like me.

Matt sauntered up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, Gin. I missed you."

"Missed you, too."

Fleur walked outside with the cake, and the kids - and Ron - were stuffing their faces before anyone else got to the table.

I linked arms with Hermione and Luna, smiled at them both, and went to get a piece before Ron devoured it all.

I never wanted to forget, and neither did Harry.

But we'll have a family of our own someday, and the triplets need never know they're adopted.

Grinning, I picked up some chocolate cake.

...And shoved it in Ron's face.

**a/n; short, but it's kind of an epilouge. god, i love all of you readers so much, it's not even funny.**

**"Somer, this is the last chapter, right? then why is there ANOTHER chapter?!" ahh, that's a surprise ;D**

**clicky the -next- arrow...**

**I LOVE YOU!**

_**review replies;**_

_**marauderette-**_** not at first, but Victoire (being a true Weasley) figures it out when she's like 15 :D**

_**Fan-**_** ehh, i know. it actually sucks really badly.**

_**Jate-**_** lmfao "what's new?" :D nothing. at all. xD**

_**GoldxxSunlight-**_** lol that would have been funny, though :D**

_**RaM-**_** aww, don't cry!! -hands over a tissue- it's not quite over yet! :D there's still the sequel to look forward to, after all :D**

_**Zellah-**_** oh, it's fine if you don't like Matt :D and thanks for reviewing all those chapters!**

_**LunaAlice-**_** it would be so much fun to be at that party, eh? :D**

**The end.**


	35. voting

**a/n; ahh...yeah.**

**VOTING :D**

**before i can even START writing Reality Check, there are a few things i want covered.**

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD...**

_**Write in third person, or first person?**_

_**Have better grammar in my author's notes, or keep it like this?**_

_**Write it in a sort of detached way (like this fic) or more detail?**_

_**Write JUST Victoire's life, or all three triplets?**_

_**Make McGonagall a total bitch, or a softie in her old age?**_

**that's all i can think of for now, but yeah :D**

**i ****REALLY**** need those answered before i can start writing the sequel.**

**so...VOTE :D**


	36. results

**a/n; hey all :D**

**RESULTS!! -OHMIGAWD :O-**

_**Write in third person, or first person?**_

**i've decided to write in first person, because i seem to do that best :D**

_**Have better grammar in my author's notes, or keep it like this?**_

**i'll just keep it like this, even though in real life, i'm a total grammar NAZI. :D**

_**Write it in a sort of detached way (like this fic) or more detail?**_

**more detail, but not EXTREME detail :D**

_**Write JUST Victoire's life, or all three triplets?**_

**it'll rotate between all three :D**

_**Make McGonagall a total bitch, or a softie in her old age?**_

**this one was the toughest, since everyone had different opinions.**

**i decided to make her a toughie, but really nice when it comes to her favourite students :D**

**so, yeah.**

**everyone, i'll miss you till October, when i'll be uploading the sequel.**

**hope you guys will enjoy that one just as much!! :D**


End file.
